Crescent Time
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: Throughout the years, Phineas and Isabella's relationship has been proven that it wasn't impossible. And with all of the trauma that they've surpassed, it only made their love even stronger. Now that they live on their own, the young couple will tackle something that's way more difficult then fighting angry robots... and it's probably Phineas' biggest idea yet. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. It's uploaded. :D Phineas and the gang are all 22-24 in this, since it takes place a few years after Book 2. Originally I wanted this to happen during High School, but then there was the prom scene, first date, and I just couldn't fit it all in. :p Oh and I'm aiming for the story to be about 30-ish chapters or so... depending on the feedback I get. **

**So now I present to you _Crescent Time_, Book 3 of Phinabella's Lovestory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter one: Free Now

**_Ten years later~_ **

Phineas couldn't hold in his laughter as Candace tried to change her daughter's diaper. Little Amanda didn't take too kindly to this as she squirmed, desperately trying to get escape her misery.

"You could help out." Candace glared.

He took one glance at his nice before backing away from the table. "I-I'll step out of this one."

Isabella gave him a flat look. "Oh Phineas…_"_ She giggled and walked over to Amanda, picking her up. "All better. That wasn't so bad was it, Mandy?"

Candace sighed as she put everything back in a bag. Jeremy worked full time during the week since he became the manager of Slushy Burger, and only came home late at night. It was hard on her, because she was looking for a job still, but Phineas and Isabella thankfully were able to help.

"Thanks for coming over you two." She muttered gratefully, and Phineas nodded.

"No problem." Isabella said to her, eyes fixed on Amanda. She was busy making funny faces.

"Enough about me, though. How's your job doing Phin?" Candace asked, and stuffed the bag on the top shelf of her bookcase.

He shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "The usual. I never can stop thanking Professor Wilde for helping me to start my own construction company. Its original goal was to restore the national monuments that were destroyed since the Norm-bot attack, but I'm glad they let me stay just in the Danville area. I get to see my friends more often."

Candace smiled. "And the studio?"

"When Ferb comes back from Camp David we'll fix the place up. We're thinking of turning it into our own version of dad's antique store."

"Cool stuff." She giggled, and her eyes trailed over to Isabella. She smirked. "Hey, here's an important question. When are you going to tie the knot?"

Phineas blushed as his shoulders stiffened. "Eh. What knot? My shoelace isn't untied…" He muttered, trying to pull the oblivious act.

Candace slapped her head. "When are you going to _marry_ her, you idiot? It's obvious she wants to get serious with you. I mean, look!" She hissed, pointing her finger for emphasis. She and Jeremy had been placing bets on when Phineas would work up the courage; she didn't like to admit it that her husband was winning.

"Candace. I'm not ready… I know we just got out of college, but that's just pushing it. I-I don't want to put too much pressure on her." He trailed off as he stared at his girlfriend. He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother."

"Phineas," She soothed, taking a different approach with this. It was clear to her now what her brother's worries were. "You've known Isabella since you guys were kids, and dated for eight years now. Taking this step in a relationship is normal. Besides…" She leaned in closer to Phineas with a frown. "I made a bet with Jeremy that you two will be wed by the end of the summer. I owe him a lot since the last time."

"Are you _insane_?" Phineas shouted, but it wasn't loud enough for Isabella to hear. He slapped his head. "Come on, sis…"

"Phineas, just stop this. You can't let fear rule your life."

"Yes I can that's my thing!" He mimicked, and Candace shook her head at him. She sighed.

"L-look; I know I shouldn't really tell you, but… Isabella's been dreaming of making a family with you ever since you began to date. She would come to me asking me for names, advice, that kind of girly stuff. And her dream wedding… oh god, her dream wedding _has_ to happen right in our backyard. …I seriously think you should talk to her about this, Phineas. Like. Soon."

"I know." Phineas sighed, avoiding eye contact with her for a few moments. He then smiled as an idea came to him. It's crazy, but it might work. "I'll think of something."

"Have faith, brother." Candace ruffled his hair childishly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Isabella kissed Amanda on the cheek as she put her to bed, a longing sigh escaping her lips. She brushed off her feelings once she walked by the two, and wrapped her arms around Phineas' waist.

"Ready to go?"

"If you are," He answered her, taking her hands into his. When she nodded, he smiled at his sister. "Okay then. We're off."

Isabella was silent as Phineas drove home; her mind couldn't focus on the world around her. In High School, everything was just perfect bliss. Phineas became president of the school board, and made their school experience just as amazing as summer was. The gang joined all the clubs they possibly could, while passing every class with high honors. Especially Buford, who gave up the bully act to protect Addison from any danger that passed their way. Isabella was even asked to join the cheerleading team, but denied, taking up softball instead. (A/N: I know a lot of people see her becoming a cheerleader; however I just can't picture it. She'll always be a sports girl to me)

She was happy to announce in her junior year that the Fireside Girls became an official organization, since it became so well known. Ferb became a part of the debate team ironically, and Baljeet sent the Mathleets to the Championship Final.

Yes, everything worked out fine for the gang. They all managed to keep in touch during college as well. As for Phineas and Isabella's relationship, it only grew stronger over the years. _Then_ w_hy are you so upset?_ _Everything's perfect._ She thought bitterly, placing her hand on her chin. From the corner of her eye she stared at her love. _Oh… yeah. I-I want to start a family with him… but I'm just so scared… I'll never have the courage Vanessa pulled off…. O-or Candace. _

She was taken out of her thoughts as Phineas pulled into the parking lot of their apartment. The two got the house after they finished collage; it was a small on the outside, but Ferb still knew how to maximize space. It was right in the center of downtown too, next to the park.

"Tired, Izzie?" He asked, getting out of the car. She just shrugged and waited for him to help her out, since she had no energy left after a long day. "Me too. Come on… after a shower and a nap you'll be alright."

"You're always so concerned about me." She giggled, leaning into him. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests. He kicked the door open and flung the keys onto a chair nearby. She let out a shriek as he placed her on the living room couch, leaning in to give her a full kiss on the lips.

"I'll be in the basement if you need me. I have to work on something." He told her as he walked off.

"Kay, Phineas…" Isabella murmured, and got up, trudging down the opposite hallway.

He sighed as he turned to stare at her, shaking his head. _Only two more weeks... Just give me two more weeks to work up the courage. _He promised her, and lighting the blue flame on his hands, opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**It gets a little... fluffy, in this chapter... all I can say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter two: Take my breath away

Isabella took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was crazy. Crazy for thinking this. But… it was for her and Phineas' own benefit right? There was too much... tension going on between them; that she knew for a fact had to be part of the problem.

The other… well, the other is that Mr. Oblivious is too scared to make the commitment. Yet.

_Okay. You can do this, Isabella. _She thought, and nodded to herself. A small smile played on her lips. She walked over to the door and shut the light off, slowly making her way to the downstairs basement.

She could hear Phineas from where she stood, causing her to let out a sigh. It isn't always that he locks himself in the basement, but when he does, he disappears from twenty minutes to an hour. She worried about him sometimes. She worried that he still thinks about the way he mislead her, thinking about if there was some way to turn back time to make it all better. There was no way that could be possible though; both of them knew that.

Isabella tugged at her white robe as she fixed her wet hair into a ponytail. She sighed again and leaned against the wall, for she made it to the basement.

Phineas caught her from the corner of his eye when he was facing off a programmed robot. He ran to the side of it, turning his fire into a shield when it tried to attack. He laughed as he jumped high into the air, and once the robot opened its mouth in surprise, launched his attack. Isabella coughed as the dust filled the room, and Phineas told the computer to end stimulation.

"Nice Phin." She smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, wiping grime off his face. "I… just thought I needed to practice."

Isabella eyed him carefully then. She shook her head. "O-okay. So um. Since we have time before the dinner party want to… do something?"

Phineas grinned. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Isabella fiddled with the strap on her robe, her face blushing red. "M-maybe I shouldn't. Never mind…"

"Izzie…" He chided, and he seemed to catch her drift. His face suddenly became as red as hers. "We can try it."

"Y-you want to?" She squeaked.

"Yes, yes I want to." He muttered with a sly smile, moving an inch closer to her. He managed a chuckle as he hugged her around the waist. The two made their way upstairs, the sound of their feet banging against the stairs could only be heard. A dog began to bark a few blocks away, but who cared?

Once Phineas got to the room he turned on the radio, which started to play an upbeat _'You had me at Hello,'_ by A Day to Remember. Isabella sighed for the third time that day as Phineas moved closer towards her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" She replied, her heart rate quickening. "Everything's perfect."

"Listen," He took a deep breath. "I know we both want this, but to be honest I have no idea where to start. I-if I… ever hurt you, please let me know and I'll stop."

Isabella stared at him in surprised shock. He would never hurt her! Not even if his life depended on it! She gave him a full, passionate kiss on the lips then to calm down her nerves. "I trust you. I always did."

Phineas let a goofy smile appear on his lips as his fingers trailed on top of her scar, the same one she got those years ago. But… the memory didn't hurt him anymore. "Thank you." He muttered, and silently fell in a connection only he and Isabella could understand.

00000000000

"Oh good god where are they?" Gretchen mumbled, slapping her head. "The dinner's about to start!" Ace chuckled at her as he his eyes searched the giant ballroom. Many people were dressed in formal gowns. It was a celebration of the construction company's Tenth anniversary; Professor Wilde decided to hire Phineas when he was in High School, which at first the job started out as an internship, but then he became the manager of it all in just a few weeks. The national monuments were correctly restored, and no trace of Norm-bots was left.

Ace could remember how impressed he was when he heard the news. He finally got what everyone was saying about the extraordinary boy; he even got to know him to an extent they were so close they were brothers, which went the same for him and Andrew.

"He's probably with Isabella. I'm sure they'll come soon." He answered softly, stuffing his hands into his pocket. He decided to wear a black suit and green tie to this occasion, and combed his hair back for extra measure. Gretchen wore a matching beautiful green gown and green barrette. He looked around at how the other people decided to dress; he couldn't help but feel like it was too simple. However, this was what Gretchen wanted, so he dared not argue.

"I hope, Ace." She sighed.

"Hey you guys; you crashed the party too?" Buford laughed, looking fancy in a nice white tux and red rose in his top pocket. Addison, as always clung to his arm. It wasn't a shocker that the clumsy girl fell in love with the former bully—both of them had such great chemistry. She even whipped him up into shape in their teen years, so now instead of having baby fat, Buford was all muscle. "Can't say I'm surprised… it's always the quiet ones."

"Hey, Buford." Ace smiled.

"Is Isabella and/or Phineas here yet, Gretchen?" Addison asked, tilting her head.

"No." She muttered dejectedly. "I have a hunch, though. Half of the Fireside Girls aren't here yet either."

"Do ya think Pointy mustered up the courage?" Buford asked, casually curious. He knew it wasn't his business to know what goes on between the two, but it doesn't hurt to be nosy.

"Who knows." Addison shrugged; she shared a knowing smile with Gretchen. An hour slowly passed by and more of their friends came around, but there was still no sign of the young couple. Candace and Jeremy even showed; they didn't bring Amanda however, leaving her at her grandmothers.

It was around 9:00 that the gang quit searching, and food started to get served. Gretchen felt Ace squeeze her hand reassuringly, although she didn't know whether it was to calm down her nerves or his. She was lead to a table on the far side of the room, a distance away from the door.

Out of the blue, Baljeet suddenly broke into a wide grin. Ginger frowned at her boyfriend. "Uh… what's up with you?"

"You guys should probably check this out." Buford said, trying to hide in his laughter. Walking towards them were Phineas and Isabella; the buttons on Phineas' shirt looked like they've been mangled, and Isabella's hair had a few loose ends sticking out of order. Both of them though, bore huge, relieved smiles on their faces.

Django spoke for the rest of them. "HA! You look like you've wrestled with an alligator!"

"Django!" Milly complained, banging her head against the table.

Phineas scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry guys. We lost track of time." Isabella passed him a glare.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm under pressure here!" He blurted out, his face redder then a tomato.

"Don't worry about it; we saved you guys a seat." Irving offered, nodding over to two empty chairs next to Ginger and Baljeet.

"Heh… thanks." Phineas said, still holding onto Isabella's hand. He finally sat down and began eating his meal; he thanked his lucky stars Ferb wasn't with them, he'll never live it down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter three: Dancing in the moonlight

Candace noticed that Phineas made it already and she excused herself from the table. She bumped into a few people along the way, but she didn't bother to apologize since she was in a hurry.

"Oh hey. What's the matter?" He asked, resting his arm on the chair as he turned. Candace mentally giggled at his disheveled appearance.

"The prof. wants you to give a speech." She whispered, pointing over to Professor Wilde. "She said it'll look good for the company."

"O_oh_… uh," Isabella grinned and nodded to him. "Sure." He went to get up from his seat, but his girlfriend put her hand onto his.

"Wait a second, Phin." She giggled, and fixed his tie. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, her own flaming red. "There."

Candace raised her eye with a smirk and she ushered Phineas out of the chair. She turned around to wink at Isabella, proud that the girl was starting to come out of her shell and be a little bold around her lover.

Phineas smiled sweetly at her as he walked to the front of the room, clearing his throat. Candace giggled while picking up a glass; she hit it a few times with her spoon. "Thanks, sis." He complemented her as the room quieted down.

"To start off, I'd like to thank everybody for taking a moment out of their lives to come tonight. I, personally had no idea the business would make it this far. It all goes down to the sheer work and dedication to my volunteers, employees, and interns." He paused. "I'm glad this hasn't taken time out of my inventing as well, because in a few weeks when my brother gets back, we're going to be working on our next big idea in the old, run-down studio uptown. What is it, you ask? That's… going to be a surprise." A chorus of aww's spread through the crowd, and Phineas couldn't help but chuckle at them. "So I guess that's all I have to say for now. I'll see you all in the future."

The crowd erupted in cheers; some even stood up at his chivalry. Professor Wilde sighed nonchalantly as she watched the young man walk off to his table. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"You did a good thing there, hiring him." Heinz praised, baring a smile. She closed her eyes and sat down next to her husband.

"I knew he was a special one. I just didn't know _how_ special." She grinned. "I'm glad I stuck around to find out."

"So did I." Heinz agreed, and the two went back to eating their dinner.

Not long after everyone soon dispersed, Phineas and Isabella were the only ones who stayed. Phineas nodded at the employees who decided to help out, silently thanking them. He then turned to the beauty beside him. "I'm not really tired. What do you say we drive down to the park?"

"Alright; I'm up for a little adventure." She nodded, linking arms with him. She couldn't wipe off that cheeky grin on her face. Phineas laughed and lead her outside, into the car. In no time at all the two pulled into an empty parking lot, the bright light shining from the moon as their only guide.

"Wow…" He gasped, looking at the sky. "Check out these stars."

"Think Meap is doing okay up there? Wherever he is?" Isabella asked.

"I'm sure. Meap's a big boy." Phineas grinned, holding her close. A cool breeze swept around them, causing Isabella to shiver. The evening birds stood in a silhouette behind the trees, humming a nightly melody. This moment…

this moment in time…

… it was _bliss._

He turned to Isabella and took his hands into hers. "Dance with me, Izzie."

"There's no music."

"We don't need music. We got each other."

That was the only reassurance Isabella needed. She let herself fall into Phineas' rhythm, pushing all of her worries of the future pushed to the back of her mind. She'll leave them for later.

The two swayed to the sound of the wind, and the lake's waters rushing onto the land. A cricket chirped. A frog croaked. Everything became in perfect sync, in perfect unison. It couldn't get any better than this.

"I love you, Isabella." Phineas told her earnestly. She gasped as he kissed her hair, hiding his face in her neck. She sighed.

"Oh Phineas… I love…"

"HEY! You two can't be here!" She let out a shriek and tripped on her feet.

_SPLOOSH _

Isabella grunted as her butt hit the lake's floor, bringing Phineas with her. He turned red when he realized that his hand was just above her breasts, something that he would've never thought he'd have the courage to touch. Isabella didn't catch where his hand was however, and she peered behind him to catch the blurry image of a police guard. The flashlight he held blinded her.

"S-sorry sir," She muttered, closing her eyes. Phineas yelped as their feet intertwined, causing him to fall onto his own bottom as well, getting water splashed everywhere. She couldn't help but giggle despite the circumstance.

"Flynn and Garcia? I should expect more from you two. What the heck are you doing out here after hours?" The police guard questioned surly. Phineas perked an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm spending time in this lovely water fountain with my lover." He snapped, and Isabella smiled at him. _Phineas is so sweet when he sticks up for me. _She thought, and turned a deep shade of red. _He's going to be such a great father someday. _

Phineas barely heard her thoughts since he was still pissed off at the guard. "Ah… o-okay then. Carry on." The police guard, albeit a little shaky, turned away.

Phineas let out a sigh and he turned to Isabella, who still had a dreamy look on her face. He chuckled softly. He knew that look too well.

"Isabella…"

Isabella snapped out of her trance and blushed, twiddling with her hair. "Heh. I need to stop doing that." She mumbled. Phineas took her face into his hands, his finger brushing against her scar.

"Never change the way you are, Izzie. Got it?"

"Never?" She asked.

"Never ever." He replied, shaking his head. He lost count of how many times he'd have this conversation with her, but he won't forget to remind her if she brings it up. Isabella grinned and kissed him softly on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you too, Phineas."

"Oh Isabella." He muttered, closing his eyes. The pair stayed in that position for a few more minutes before getting up to leave, oblivious to the group of giggling friends that hid in the bushes to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter four: Of wishes and desires

Isabella smiled triumphantly as the last batch of Fireside Girl's cookies was sent to her customer. Today went by pretty well: she had a nice breakfast with Phineas, sung a musical number on her way to work, and earned a new recruit to look after. She'd promised Vanessa she'd help baby shopping once she gets out of work… which was three hours ago.

"See ya, chief!" Gretchen called out to her, passing a wave. Gretchen was one of the few girls from the old troop that stayed throughout the years, while the rest quit; finding their own dreams. Isabella didn't mind it, of course. That's life for you.

"Bye Gretch! I'll call you later tonight!" She promised, and continued on.

Ferb and Vanessa's house was coincidentally only a block away. It wasn't planned when the houses were being built, it just happened. Isabella sighed in content and let herself in, calling out Vanessa's name.

"In here Isabella." The former Goth exclaimed, sitting up from the rocking chair. Ferb had already completed the nursery in less than a month when Vanessa brought up the news; he didn't even have to say that he had a case of baby fever. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her obvious seven-month stomach.

"Hey," Isabella muttered, biting back the envy on her thoughts. "You ready? I'll help carry the bags."

"Thanks again for doing this. Normally Ferb's here to help, but aaaaa…." Vanessa trailed off and she shook her head. "Forget it. Come on." Isabella said nothing more as she followed her out of the house and into the garage door.

The Googleplex (A/N: I don't think I spelled that right) Mall was always busy on a weekday in the summer. Both girls hurried over to the nearest maternity store they could find without crashing into anybody.

"I'll never get used to this." Vanessa groaned, aiming for the back of the shop. Isabella rubbed her arm in comfort.

"So… exactly what are we buying?" She asked curiously.

"I need new outfits since I'm starting to show. I'll buy the baby's clothes with Ferb when he gets back." Vanessa explained to her, eying a dark blue shirt. "Hmm. I like this one."

"Yeah… Oooo, get the purple one too." Isabella encouraged her. Vanessa nods and takes a few extra off the rack. The young woman waited patiently for her friend as she tried to push the negative thoughts out of her mind best she could. In hindsight… being in a maternity store didn't help at all.

She looked back at the changing room and shook her head, walking out of the building. The sudden change of atmosphere did ultimately raise her spirits. She let a small smile spread on her face. _Phineas can take all the time he needs, _she rationalized in her head. _After all, I waited most of my childhood to confess my feelings for him. This isn't any different, right? _

"Isabella?" Vanessa called out, looking for her. Isabella blinked and turned to see her struggling with the bags.

"O-oh! Vanessa, don't carry all of that by yourself!" She chided.

"You disappeared on me; I couldn't help it." Vanessa replied, but let her take a few off her arm.

"I'm sorry… I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It's something about Phineas, isn't it?"

_Wow, she's good._ "Yeah."

"Don't worry Isabella. I'm sure if you just talk things out with him everything will be alright."

Isabella managed a smile. "I will. Thanks."

Vanessa smiled back and looked on ahead into the busy mall. Now where to next...

000000000000

"Fix three houses in one week." Phineas mused, checking off the job list. "Meh, Wilde should've given me a bigger challenge." He laughed to himself and looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost 5:00pm; Vanessa and Isabella should be getting back home by now.

"Isabella…" He sighed dreamily, thinking back to their little rendezvous' yesterday night. And, how can he forget? The talk with Candace. It never left his mind. _I just… I don't know. Part of me thinks it's too sudden, what with starting a family thrown into the mix too. The other part tells me to go for it. I've known her since my childhood… marrying her is going to bring us closer on a more not only emotional, but physical level. _He sighed in frustration and banged his head on the table. _It's obvious I can't handle this on my own. I'll have to talk to Ferb when he gets back. _

Phineas checked the time again before getting up, and taking his coat off the rack. He shut the light off in the small room. The facility itself wasn't that large; all he needs is a parking lot to store his construction cars, and the rest is done blindly. He liked this system; he didn't have to pay anything extra for management.

"I'm signing out." He said into his watch, and Professor Wilde nodded on screen.

"You need it bud. You look like you're about to feint." She giggled, causing Phineas to roll his eyes. "I'm sure Isabella can help with that; don't be so shy around her."

"Wh-what!"

"Calm down, will you? I'm only teasing." She smiled at him and shut her phone off.

Phineas let out an exasperated chuckle before he set foot outside, making his way for the parking lot. He didn't realize how late it was until he glanced up at the stars above, and the streetlight had just turned on.

"Another long day," He sighed tiredly, getting into his car. He drove downtown to his home. His lover. Phineas knocked on the door once to see if she would answer. When a few minutes passed with no sound from the other side, he shrugged and let himself in.

"Isabella?" He called out to the empty room. He threw his coat on the floor. "Isabella, I'm home!" A light moan answered him from the upstairs room, and Phineas raised his eyebrow curiously. He didn't say anything more as he trudged up the stairs, slowly opening the door to his bedroom. He had to laugh at the sight.

Isabella practically threw herself on the bed; her clothes were strewn over the floor, her bag hanging lazily on the closet. Some of its contents were even falling off of it too. "Guess I wasn't the only one." Phineas grinned, and went to the closet to change into his pajamas quickly. He made his way onto the bed and pulled the covers on top of him, making sure he didn't wake Isabella. He smiled and kissed her hair before wrapping his arms around her, humming a quiet tune to break the silence.

"Phineas…" Isabella whispered in her sleep.

"Yeah, Izzie?" He was drifting off as well.

She didn't answer him and just moved closer to his body, her sweet scent filling the air. It was toxic. He let out a content sigh and kissed her again, finally letting his subconscious take over for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ferb's back in this! Woot! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter five: Here we go

"Oh Ferb, you made it!" Vanessa called out over the roar of the crowd. She woke up before dawn to wait in the busy station for her husband. He'd told her over the phone not to make it a big deal upon his arrival but she couldn't hide her happiness. She pushed over a few people and _ran _to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Vanessa…" He whispered, chuckling. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I just missed you..." She slowly admitted, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Jade's gotten pretty big." He grinned, kissing her hand. He shook his head at his wife's antics. He then picked up his bags but still kept his hand around Vanessa's waist. "Alright then, let's go home darling."

The two made their way quickly out of the station and into the parking lot, in an effort to find the black mini-van her father got her as a wedding present. Ferb held out his remote and pressed it a few times, idly keeping watch on the time. He had to stop by his brother's place for lunch. "Finally… there it is."

The ride downtown was a quiet one, but neither minded. They could go for hours and hours on end just simply understanding the other's facial features, which Vanessa admitted, weirded out their friends from time to time. Isabella was the most appreciative of it though, and defended her whenever Buford made a snide remark about it. She giggled at past memories as Ferb pulled into the familiar parking lot, and shut off the engine.

"Are they home?" Vanessa asked, and Ferb shrugged, moving towards the door. He gently rapped his fist against it.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _

"…perhaps the two lovebrids are upstairs." He reasoned, and let himself in. Vanessa followed closely behind.

Isabella, hearing the noise from the bathroom, hurried out as fast she could. She didn't bother to put her tangled mess of hair in a ponytail; she let it hung down to her shoulders, dripping wet. She quickly threw on a purple shirt and white pants before running down the hall. She smiled when she saw Ferb.

"You made it back!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around him. Vanessa giggled at her; she regarded her future sister-in-law with a smile. "When did your flight get in? Phineas and I could've met up with you."

"Only an hour ago," He replied nonchalantly. "Where is my brother anyways?"

Isabella sighed as her face became forlorn. "…he hasn't come out of the practice room in the basement. It's been at least an hour already."

"What happened?" Vanessa asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged her off.

"No idea. He goes off like that a lot nowadays." Ferb nodded and excused himself from the conversation, walking towards the basement. He flicked the light on in the stairs as he descended, all the while admiring the canopy walls he and Phineas installed when the house was first being built. He was glad they had decided to make a similar design to what the stimulator once was; only bigger, so Phineas can prefect his skill.

Ferb paused a moment as he stared at his brother. He swiftly dodged an attack from a robot right then, disappearing for a few moments. He reappeared with his traditional fire sword, and smashed it more times than necessary. Ferb could tell by the way he fought that Phineas had his mind on something that irked him. His attacks hit, but they were… sloppy. Uncoordinated.

"Last-minute practice, huh?" He chuckled, and Phineas had to do a double take. He grinned when their eyes met.

"Ferb!" He tripped over a few things as he aimed to give him a hug, but it was clear both boys were happy to see each other after a month's suspension. "It's been too long, bro. How was Camp David? Now we can finally start up that studio!"

Ferb laughed again at Phineas' rambling, and shrugged to sum everything up. He then tilted his head for a subject change. "You and Isabella,"

Phineas blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "… Candace wants me to marry her." _More like the idea was forced upon me. Now I can't get it out of my head. _

"You've been together for eight years." He pointed out.

"I-I know. I guess it's just the common paranoia. I mean, I know in my heart I'm ready to see Marcos again, but…"

"—Then listen to it. You obeyed your heart when you had to find her those many years ago, right? Now isn't so far off. It's the perfect time, Phineas." He cut him off, looking at him dead in the eye. He grinned. "Besides, Amanda adores you."

"No she doesn't. She threw up on me." Phineas scoffed, folding his arms.

"That was just _once_, Phin." Ferb reminded and chuckled at the memory. "Do I really have to repeat myself? Because I'm not. I'm sure that if you asked anybody, even a random person on the street, if you should marry Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, they would all answer you with one three letter word."

Phineas knew what he was trying to say, but decided to play oblivious. "And that is…"

"YES goddamnit!"

The young inventor gave him a confident smile. He leaned against the wall nearby. "Thanks bro. I needed that."

Ferb rolled his eyes, but patted his brother on the shoulder. "Anytime, Phineas. I'm always here."

"W-well… I know what I'm going to do for the next few days." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head as they walked back up the stairs. Ferb laughed at him.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Phineas playfully hit him on the shoulder, but he couldn't wipe off that confident smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I should bump the rating up to M for the next few chapters... *grins sheepishly* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter six: Inevitable

"Isabella, just be honest with me for a sec." Vanessa chided, folding her arms. Isabella glared at her.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh come on! I see it in your eyes every time I visit you. Why can't you just go for it?"

"Because, I…" She began and licked her lips. She sighed. "I'm just afraid he'll reject me. Or-or get cold feet."

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrow thoughtfully. "That night… at the dinner, you guys didn't _do it_, did you?"

"No," She sighed, turning pink. "It was just a really heated make-out. There was too much sexual tension between us; we felt like that was the only way to break it."

"So you wanna wait until you're married, huh?" Vanessa finally asked her, putting the pieces together. A frown crept up Isabella's face before she nodded.

"If we went too far and made a baby, things could be disastrous. I know it's something I've desired for the longest time, but… I-I don't know." She shrugged, "Sometimes I feel like Phineas' obliviousness has gotten worse over the years."

Vanessa had to laugh at that. "You'll never find out the truth unless you talk to him. You know, to sort things for the future. Where's the little girl that sang her heart out in the biosphere?"

Blushing, Isabella looked up at her with a grin. "There's a small possibility she _might _still be around."

"Good," Vanessa nodded. "Cause now, she'll be of assistance." Both giggled at the memory, glad they were able to come to terms on something.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow. The two had just made it up the stairs.

"Nothing…" Isabella muttered, hugging her legs. The four of them just stood awkwardly in the room, silence hanging wrapping around them like a blanket. It wasn't intentional; nobody really had anything else to say. That is, until Vanessa started to complain that it was so hot in there.

"I thought I put the ac on." Phineas muttered to himself. He walked over to a little machine attached to the wall. He shrugged when it labeled fewer than 60. "Yup, I just set it a few hours ago."

Ferb spoke up, "I for one want to get out of the house. Anybody up for swimming?" A chorus of eager yes's suddenly filled the room, causing Ferb to chuckle. He took Vanessa's hand in his.

"We'll meet you guys in the Town Pool in a few minutes. I'll call my girls and see if they'd like to come." Isabella offered, to which Phineas nodded.

"The more the merrier." He said and began to walk upstairs. Vanessa made sure that he and Ferb were nowhere in insight when she grabbed Isabella by the arm, grinning at her reassuringly.

"Things will work out, I promise. He's practically drooling over you."

Isabella blushed; she managed a small smile. "I know. Thanks Vin."

"See you soon." Vanessa nodded, and closed the door behind her.

000000000000

Addison wiped the sweat off her forehead as she grinned up at Buford. She loved these sparring matches. Every weekend, or really whenever chance the couple got, they could be seen at the local gym. It was like their own little piece of heaven; doing the regular things like going out on a date or having a romantic stroll down the park wasn't them. Sometimes even Baljeet would come along and join, but he would only stay for a little while before studying for his collage-grade class.

"That the best you can do, Buford?" She challenged. The former bully laughed.

"What you think you can get past this?" He asked her, flexing his muscles. Addison couldn't lie to herself that he looked hot when he did that, with sweat pouring down his face. Puberty treated him well. _Ack, Addison! Shut up and focus! _She shook her head, making Buford laugh again, but this time with a comforting smile on his face. "Let's call this a tie."

"40 out of 40? I guess I can live with that." Addison murmured dejectedly, lulling her head. She then punched Buford in the stomach. "Don't get cocky on me next time though. I was out of focus."

"W-whatever you say, baby." He chuckled, an innocent smile creeping up his face. Addison shook her head and kissed his cheek quickly before speeding off. Buford just stared after his girlfriend, putting his hand to his cheek. He began to blush; something that anyone rarely saw on the man, until some of the guys lifting weights began to wolf-whistle. Curses were said and threats were made before the room fell silent again.

Grunting, Addison dropped her heavy backpack onto the bench. She took a few moments to catch her breath before searching through it for some clothes. She almost was about to leave to change when her phone beeped, and she saw it was Isabella.

"Oh… hey girl. Why are you calling?" She asked, stuffing her clothes under one arm.

"_I just wanted to ask you if you and Buford can make it to the pool today. It's pretty hot out, and the boy's have nothing else on their agenda." _

"The boys," Addison broke into a wide grin. "Are you trying to tell me that Ferb is back from Camp David?"

"_Yeah, he visited mine and Phineas' apartment not too long ago. I'm letting the other Fireside Girls know too. Where are you guys now?" _

"The gym," Addison couldn't hide her smirk as she leaned against the lockers. "Well, now that we're on the topic, what's up with you and Pointy?"

"_Add…"_ Isabella groaned, slapping her head.

"What? I'm just being honestly curious here. I'm sure I'm not the only one that's noticed he's not... aaaa, how do I put this? He's a little bit more **_physical_**."

There was a pause. Then, "_What are you talking about?" _

"For one thing, when you two were walking to the Farmers Market—I think it was a few days ago—his hand started inching down to your…"

"_Gah! Don't even say it!" _Isabella screeched, and Addison could've sworn that her cheeks were redder then a tomato right now.

"A few more tries of that and there'll be a baby in your tummy." She sang, laughing. Little did she know, Isabella already had a similar conversation with the other former Fireside Girls she called previously. It seemed to be the only thing on anybody's minds these days.

"_You're one to talk!" _Isabella snapped, her voice squeaking. _"Duh, never mind. So you coming?" _

"Sure chief, I'll be there. I'll ask Bufe if he wants to come." She giggled.

"_Thanks Addison. I'll see you in a half-hour." _Isabella told her, and was about to sign off. Addison cleared her throat, looking down at her feet bashfully.

"Say, uh. I just wanted to tell you that you're really lucky to have a guy like Phineas. I'm sure he'll make an awesome dad one day." She muttered.

Isabella giggled, "_Aw._ _Same goes to you, Sweetwater. Buford's changed the most I think." _

"Imagine what would happen if my kid comes home late; he'll pound the wooden floors in worry." Addison predicted, making Isabella laugh. "That'd be a sight."

"_The future is inevitable, Add. I can't wait." _Isabella said with emotion, and Addison giggled at her long term friend.

"Alright, I'll see you at the pool." She told her, and the two girls said goodbye. She was about to leave when a burly figure caught her eye.

"Buford… h-how much did you hear?"

"Enough," He muttered, his face turning a bright shade of red. He smiled at his girlfriend. "Ah. Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll listen." He assured her, and went over to kiss her softly on the lips. He then walked out of the girl's locker room as fast as he can so he couldn't be seen.

Addison could only stand there, frozen in her own ecstasy. "Well," She muttered, cracking a grin. "I know what I'm going to do to_morrow_." Her heart fluttering, she practically skipped over the end of the locker room to find an empty stall. She couldn't deny herself any longer: she was officially love sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter seven: Alone, Together

"Gosh, looks like everybody decided to go to the pool today." Isabella said, leaning into Phineas. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"…well, it is over 100 degrees out. I can't imagine how the beach must be like." He muttered.

Vanessa grinned at the two as she looked for their large group of friends. She pointed over to a picnic table towards the back, where Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Addison, Gretchen, Ace, Katie, and Irving were. "Found them."

"Hullo." Ferb greeted, while scratching the back of his neck. The couples looked up at him and smiled, each letting him know how much they missed the Brit. "Where is everyone else?"

"Milly and Django are at an Art convention, so they'll be here shortly." Irving spoke up, shrugging his shoulders. "As for the rest… I have no clue."

"Holly and Tom should be here any minuet." Katie mentioned, checking the watch on her wrist.

Isabella nodded and she let the bag slung around her shoulders to fall to the ground. She then took off the towel that covered her body, showing her beautiful fair skin. Phineas gulped as a blush began to creep up his face. Ferb put a hand in front of his mouth to hide in his laughter.

"If this keeps up, we'd better host the wedding right here." Vanessa whispered to her husband, who simply grinned in response. Their friends just watched the scene with amused expressions.

Isabella looked at everyone curiously before turning her expression to an entranced Phineas, and grinned. "See something you like, Flynn?"

Phineas blinked a couple times and nodded, not trusting his voice. "Y-you uh, look really beautiful in u-um, that swimsuit."

Isabella sighed, pushing her worries from the morning behind her.

"You look pretty cute in those trunks, too." She managed a giggle.

Buford rolled his eyes and shared a laugh with Addison. "Will you two just kiss each other already and get it over with?"

"_Buford_..."

"What? I'm speaking for everyone here. Sheesh."

Phineas let out an annoyed chuckle as he pulled Isabella close, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Last one to the pool is a rotten purple-pickled egg!" The woman just stood there in a daze for a few moments, until Gretchen tapped her on the shoulder. She bore a sly grin.

"…stop staring at me like that, Gretch. You're freaking me out." She muttered, turning pink. "That comment was just on an impulse! I blanched."

"Whatever you saaaay…." She sang, and jumped into the pool with Ace right behind her.

Phineas laughed as Ferb tried to pull him into a head-lock under water. He pushed his brother off and pumped his fist in the air. The rest of the group either chatted by the table or lay on the ground, soaking in the nice summer atmosphere. Isabella sighed as she waded in the water, silently wishing that the temperature would cool down.

Ferb motioned over to the beauty with a smirk, nudging Phineas on the side. He stared at his brother wide-eyed. "What? What do you want me to do?"

"You know as well as I do."

"Dude, we're in a public area!" He screeched, his face turning red. Buford chuckled as he swam over to them, Addison at his side.

"I may or may not know what's going on here… but I'm with Ferb." He shrugged, grinning.

"Gee thanks for the support, man." Phineas said in a flat tone, and looked back at Isabella again. She idly stared at the water, her feet splashing against the currents. Her face had a mixture of calmness and serenity, something that Phineas has always admired about the girl. He took a deep breath, and with a little nudge from Addison, moved slowly towards Isabella before ducking under water.

Isabella hadn't noticed Phineas' absence however, and looked up at the giggling faces of her friends. They tried to pull the oblivious act; Isabella was able to see through it. "Um... Okay, what gives—_ooo_h!"

In a mere second, she felt something or some_one_, tickle her private area. Most of the families turned their heads to wonder what the heck was wrong. She then looked down into the water and saw a blotch of red hair. "Phineas. What are you doing?" She asked him as he came up for air. Even though she was peeved at him, she couldn't deny that it felt, well …pleasurable.

"S-sorry Isabella; they dared me." Phineas muttered and blushed again. Isabella peered behind him to see who he was talking about, but saw nobody in sight. She shook her head at him with a small blush on her face.

"And… you went along with it, huh?" She asked, causing the man to nod. She giggled. "You little tease."

"Hey I'm not as bad as you." He replied, shooting her a knowing look. _Oh gosh if my parents saw us like this I'd be SO __**dead**__… _Phineas thought, remembering 'the talk' he had with his father a little over a year ago. She shrugged as she moved a little closer towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He let out a sigh. "We'd better talk about this, Izzy. N-not here but, soon."

"I-I can't really fight it any longer either Phin. I mean, seeing Vanessa pregnant, babysitting Amanda and all my girlfriends with their boys… it just makes me feel stupid knowing that I'm too scared to make a move."

"Isabella," Phineas eased, letting his hands flow through her hair. "You're not stupid. You're smart, beautiful, amazing, and my whole world. I'm… I'm really nervous about this too. I just want to let you know I'm on the same page as you."

"So… so you wouldn't mind a little baby running around?" Isabella asked curiously, her gaze peering up at him. She couldn't help but blush.

Phineas shook his head. "No, it'd be kind of cool. What names do you have in mind? Well… that is, if you've thought of any."

"Hmm," Isabella muttered, and lost her gaze to a little three-year-old trying to climb onto his father's back. She smiled wistfully. "I-I've, always wanted to name my child after my grandfather, Marcos. Mi mama says he's visiting in a few months." When she caught Phineas' surprised look, she mistook it. "Oh. N-never mind… I'll think of something else."

"No, no." Phineas assured her, shaking his head vehemently. "It's a beautiful name_. Marcos_…" He sighed, easily picturing the black-haired boy, with blue eyes and freckles on his face. He never realized how much he missed the kid until now. He then shook his head and smiled at Isabella.

"I love you, you know that right?" He told her, squeezing her tighter. She sighed and nodded into his chest.

"I love you too, Phineas. Always."

The four had just gotten out of the water to stop and smile at the young couple, patting each other on the back in self-praise. Ferb couldn't stop himself from snatching a picture. Two figures strolled over to the group and smiled, hoping to gather their attention. Django scratched his head at the scene.

"Did we miss something?" He asked curiously. Milly giggled as she turned her attention towards Phineas and Isabella. She sighed in content.

"Yes, apparently we did."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter eight: Hopelessly devoted to you

After another reassurance from Ferb, and a promise the two would meet up again, Phineas walked Isabella over to the car. Once everybody stopped giggling at the incident, the rest of the day went by normally. The gang had a good-old fashioned water gun fight (to which, Phineas and Isabella came out victors) but were told to put them away because it was getting a little out of hand by the third round or so.

The inventor sighed as he smiled at his love who rested her head against the windowsill. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "It's been a long day, huh Isabella?"

"Mmm," she replied, opening one eyelid. "I think I even got a tan too. Do you see it?" She asked him and pulled up her sleeve. She giggled as his breath caught in his throat.

"Lovely." He told her and looked back at the road in front of them. She remained silent the entire ride, listening to the dull music playing on the radio. She didn't bother to turn it up louder, since she didn't really have much energy. Soon her thoughts began to drift and she almost fell asleep when Phineas pulled the car into the apartment, and told her that they were home now.

"You don't mind if I take a shower first again?" She asked sleepily, getting out. Phineas quickly came to her aid when he caught her stumble a little.

"Not at all; I have to check something out anyways." He assured, and led her over to the house, opening the door.

"Bye Phin." Isabella said smiling, and the two parted.

Phineas scratched his neck while he walked past the living room, and towards the door leading to the basement. Even though it served as a training area for his powers, it was also your average office area on one end. He didn't feel like building another room for something like that, so when he bounced the idea off to Ferb, it stuck. _Hmm, what was the website Dad mentioned about Jewelry Stores? _He thought as he eased into the chair. He shrugged and blindly typed a random name onto the keypad.

_I need a ring that's in my price range… and a color that corresponds with mine and Isabella's love. But none of these fit! _He let out a sigh of frustration and tried to control the fire burning in his hands. He got up and began to pace around the room. _Jesus, what am I going to do now? At least I know my heart is set on marrying her… I better ask her mom's permission soon. _

Phineas smiled and was about to go back to the laptop when he heard the shower turn off. He decided to leave the case be for now and walked up the stairs, greeting Isabella with a wink. She giggled as she fixed the towel around her waist and simply walked into their bedroom, swaying her hips as she did so.

_Scratch that, _he thought with a blush, _Tomorrow. _

….

Letting out a relived sigh as the chlorine washed off of his body, Phineas quickly changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. He yawned and made his way over to the bedroom, only to realize that his Isabella wasn't there. For a moment he panicked, calling out her name. He then looked at the window noticing that it was half-open and the curtains were flowing in the wind that breezed through the night sky.

"Whatcha doing up there?" Phineas muttered to himself, and poked his head out, catching the feint silhouette of his girlfriend on the roof. When remodeling the apartment, he couldn't help but add a small garden-area on the roof, where he and Isabella just chill out for a few hours. It became their favorite spot to think and take their minds off of something that happened.

"Oh, hey," Isabella greeted quietly, when she caught sight of him climbing up the stairs. She had her hand wrapped around her stomach, as if she was protecting a life in there. "Took your shower?"

"Yeah. Decided to come up here, huh?" Phineas asked, and got comfortable when he sat by her. He smiled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Everything," Isabella muttered, shaking her head. "Are you certain we're ready for this? When it happens?"

"We're Phinabella." He chuckled. "Nothing is impossible for us. We defined the laws of nature by just confessing our feelings eleven years ago." He then caught a look of worry in her eyes. "…are you afraid that I'll leave you?"

Isabella didn't say anything as she just stared down at her hands, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Izzie!" He exclaimed, and took her by her elbows. A pair of brown eyes met a sapphire. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded more confident than it ever was. "I wouldn't leave your side if my life depended on it. Trust me on this."

"Oh _Phineas_," She cried, and broke down right then and there. A few of the neighbors heard her from below and turned their lights on, worried for the young couple. But she was crying because she was happy… her Phineas finally understood.

"I-I'm glad that I never gave up on you. I learned to love you so much!" She sniffed, hiding her face in his chest. "I love you, I love you_, I love you_ …" She chanted breathlessly, each sob becoming more coherent then the last.

"I love you too, Isabella. I guess that's all I can say in response to that." He chuckled, hugging her close. He began to kiss away her tears. "Sh. It's alright I'm here. I'm here."

It seemed like a while had passed when Isabella finally calmed, and glanced up at Phineas with glassy eyes. He grinned at her. "All better?"

"Y-yeah," She sniffed, and kissed him as a thank you. "I-I'm sorry, I just had to let that out." Phineas shook his head at her.

"Don't apologize for your feelings, Isabella. It's okay." He then checked the time on his watch and yawned. "I'm not tired, but I think we'd better go to bed unless we're stuck here all night. Wanna cuddle?"

She grinned and nodded, letting him help her up. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that." She giggled; the two climbed down the railing into their bedroom.

000000000000

The morning after went by as it usually did; with Phineas making breakfast for Isabella before leaving to work.

Which leads us to a few hours later, and the young inventor waited in front of the Garcia-Shapiro house. He decided to make a ring of his own out of gems he saved up from previous inventions, the material being the color of sapphire. He'd work on it later that night.

"Ah! Phineas, come in boy come in." Vivian greeted, opening the door wider. She flashed a welcoming smile at him.

"Th-thanks Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." He told her.

"So what brings you here?" The two made their way towards the living room couch and sat down. Nothing changed much about the place over the years; even when Phineas asked if he could remodel the place, she denied.

"Ah… well, I want to ask permission about something." He muttered, shifting his feet back and forth. Vivian glanced at him squarely.

"Permission?"

"Permission to—guh, why is this so difficult?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Finally when he gathered his courage, he managed to smile. "I want to take your daughter's hand in marriage. If you think we're getting wed too young, then I'll wait a few years…. I-in truth, I'm hopelessly devoted to Isabella. And I'll spend the rest of my life doing my best to make her happy. _I love her_."

Vivian just stared blankly at him. Shocked. Amazed. Overjoyed. Relived. No words came to her then. There was no question. All she did was wrap her arms around him, not bothering to wipe the tears that flowed freely down her face. Her daughter was getting married. Married to the man that she loved all her life; a man that Vivian knew would protect Isabella forever.

"So… I'll, take that as a yes?" he asked quietly, shedding a few tears of his own.

"W-welcome to the family Phineas," She assured him when she wiped her eyes. "You have my blessing."

Phineas grinned at her and hugged his mother-in-law as he walked out. She then called his name and he turned to see a serious expression on her face.

"What?" He asked, now a little afraid.

"You. Isabella. _Grandchildren**.**_" She simply told him, specifying the final word. She grinned and sauntered off, leaving Phineas blushing as red as his hair. He quickly composed himself once he got over it, a wide smile appearing on his face. He let a small laugh escape his lips. _Okay… now I have to make the ring. I totally got this. _He thought and walked down the front steps, clicking the remote to turn on the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a filler chapter for you :3 The title itself is probably obvious enough... anyways, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter nine: Found your way into my heart

"God I'm so nervous right now," Phineas muttered as he waited back stage. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Buford chuckled as he walked by, slapping him on the back. "Easy there Dinnerbell."

The roar of the crowd cheered louder than before as the final note of the song played. Phineas shook his head at him. "N-no, I mean in a good way. You know? Like when you feel nervous and happy at the same time."

"Oh… I gotcha," Buford muttered with a distant look in his eye. He then pointed a finger towards Phineas roughly. "Don't mess this up Phin. You do and I'll publically humiliate you." He paused. "Ha! You should see the look on your face. Alright, man up dude I'm messing with you." He says and slapped him on the back before he walked away.

Phineas gulped and stared at him with wide eyes. When he finally got his bearings, he shook his head and continued to stare out into the crowd.

_FLASHBACK _

"There! It's finished!" Phineas smiled, holding up the gorgeous sapphire ring. Ferb nodded in approval. A week went by after Phineas asked Vivian's permission to marry; he couldn't wait to start working on the ring. He almost blew the secret a few times to the suspecting Isabella, but in the end it was worth the wait.

"I can't wait to see the look on your employee's faces when they realize that this was the invention you were working on all along." He chuckled, folding his arms.

"This is my new goal; starting my future with Isabella… and hopefully Marcos."

"You really miss that kid, huh?" Ferb asked, bearing a small smile.

"Every day" Phineas wiped his eyes and carefully placed the ring in its hand crafted box, fighting a sigh. Now wasn't the time to be sad. He was going to propose to the love of his life! The day before, he spent hours to a time calling anybody he knew that he decided to 'pop the question', and he needed all the help he could get. The Fireside Girls were enthralled over this; they couldn't wait to start helping. "Anyways, I got the ring made, I got the support… how will pull this all off without getting caught?"

"We need a diversion." Ferb said, furrowing his eyebrow in thought. "Perhaps somebody could take Isabella out of town for the time being to get the stage set up."

Love Handel was -coincidentally- having a _Reunion _concert that day, and Phineas met up with the old group as soon as he heard the news. He figured what better way to propose to her then through a band they both enjoy? It helped solved things for his mother and father.

"Yeah… hm. Isabella's out at work now, so maybe I can call Addison to take her shopping later on. I'll give her an earpiece to keep in touch….All the while I'll be waiting at the park with the band." Phineas smiled and tucked the box into his pockets. He then clasped his hands together in an erratic motion. "Let's put this plan into action!"

…

Isabella smiled and was about to call Phineas when someone called her. She dejectedly answered. "Hi Addison! What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you can go shopping with me. I'm in a MAJOR wardrobe crisis."  
_Isabella frowned at this, the tone of her friends' voice sounded a little off-putting. She shrugged. "I guess. But I was going to hang out with Phineas today… I haven't seen him since this morning."

"_Aw… but, we haven't hung out in so long! C'mon please_!" She begged, causing Isabella to giggle. She tapped her fingers on her chin.

"My question is, why today of all days? Is there something going on with Phineas that I don't know about?"

Addison mentally facepalmed, unsure of what to do now. Isabella was being unusually difficult. She finally sighed and groaned really loudly, hoping to get her friend upset and cave in. It worked in the past tons of times.

"Addison! Jesus, fine, if it's that important to you. I'll go. This better be worth it." Isabella sighed, and shut the phone off.

On the other line, Addison squealed and called Phineas up, telling him that the plan is ready to start. They exchanged goodbyes and in the matter of a few minutes, she was in front of Isabella's front door.

"_Okay. So try to distract her with anything. Books, movies, or the latest gossip. We're crunching for time." _He told her through the earpiece.

Addison nodded. "Copy that. Oh hey Isabella! You ready?"

"I guess," She shrugged, following her to the car. "I'm still going to miss my day with Phineas though."

"Bah, don't worry, you'll see him soon."

Isabella was silent for a few moments. "…you're hiding something."

"Who…?" Addison said slowly, pointing to herself. She forced a laugh. "Come on Isabella let's go have fun!" She interjected without a second behind, and started the gas pedal. The girls finally made it to the Googleplex mall. Addison dragged her to a random store, much to Isabella's displeasure. It was weird to Isabella, given that her friend never even liked shopping in the first place. With a sigh, she just watched as Addison picked out clothes that weren't even her type.

00000000000

"Hiya Phineas. Long time no see." Danny greeted, pulling his old friend into a hug.

"Thanks again for doing this for me." He said and smiled, nodding his head to the other retired band members.

"Hey there's nothing to it. So, who's the lucky gal?"

"Isabella." Phineas muttered, turning a bright pink. Bobby grinned as he slapped his hand onto Phineas' shoulder.

"Oh, you mean that cute little girl in the pink bow that used to hang around you? I knew from the start you two would hook up." He chuckled proudly.

"W-we, had a talk a few nights ago about our future and it gave me the confidence to pull this off. Maybe one day we can start a family together." He admitted, smiling.

"In that case, I hope the rhythm of your heart stays strong little bro. You're going to need it." Sherman grinned and his band mates nodded.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Phineas! People are starting to come in! We gotta get started." Milly called from backstage, her wide smile hiding nervousness.

"Thanks Milly." He waved and turned to the group. "See you soon, guys. I have to let Addison know." He said; they nodded and started to get ready for the concert. Phineas took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _You can do this, you can do this._

00000000000

"What do you think about this one, Izzie?" She asked through gritted teeth. The two had been at this for a while now; it was almost go time, but Addison wanted to stall her as best she could.

"Its fine I guess. Is that all?"

"Do you always answer your questions with a question?"

"Are you _always _this secretive?" Isabella snapped, her voice rising. A few of the people in the store turned to look at them. "Seriously, you've never last in a store like this for over a minute!"

"_Addison, come in Addison." _A voice said through the earpiece. She giggled nervously and excused herself, running quickly to the back of the room.

"Everything better be okay on your end. Isabella's literally about to flip!"

Phineas chuckled. "_Glad you said that. We just finished and the band started to play." _

"FINALLY!" Addison cheered, earning a few odd looks from her fellow customers. She laughed nervously and thought of something to come by. "Uh, I finally found my earring…. See? It was here the whole time." She laughed and pretended to drop it, picking it up shortly afterwards. The public shrugged at the strange women and turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Okay I got what I needed. Now we can go." She told Isabella, forcing a smile.

"Thank you."

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Katie stood at the bottom of the stage as the other Fireside Girls searched for Isabella's car. She idly looked back at Phineas, giving her friend a thumb up to cheer him on. Only a few seconds passed when Ginger rapidly poked her shoulder, and let her know that the car was right down the block.

"Danny, Bobbi, Sherman! She's here. Cue song!"

"_Alright; thanks for letting us know." _He then cleared his throat and smiled out into the crowd. "Guys, there's a dude I know that has something to say. And… he's really nervous about it, so I hope you give him your full attention."

_**I should've known, from how I felt **_

_**When we were together… **_

"I didn't know that Love Handel was having a Reunion!" Isabella exclaimed, making Addison chuckle nervously. The two parked the car on the other side of the block to avoid the crowd.

"Yeah… I sort of did."

"Wait, is that… _is that Phineas_?" She shrieked, not seeming to hear her. She stared at the scene in awe.

_**And even more when we were apart. **_

_**You tiptoed in, and under my skin. **_

_**You snuck your way right into my heart.**_

"Isabella! Where are you? Is she here?" He asked the crowd, searching blindly for her. When a pair of sapphire eyes met his, he smiled, taking a deep breath. He grinned and looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. "Isabella, we've been through so much together and, I just want to say… o-oh screw this." He muttered, crumpling up the sheet of paper as he jumped off the stage.

_**I put up barriers, **_

_**To shield my emotions**_

_**A wall that you could never break apart **_

"Ph-phineas… what are you doing?" Isabella stammered, her hands covering her mouth. Addison giggled and she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist; she looked up to see Buford's grin.

"I had to threaten ta get him up there." He told her.

"Oh, Buford…"

_**Like a ninja of love, **_

_**Propelling down from above **_

_**You snuck your way right into my heart. **_

Phineas pulled Isabella close to him, looking straight into her beautiful eyes. He ignored the screaming fans behind him. He ignored the music. "Izzie… I've ignored my feelings for you for the longest time when I was younger. I hated myself for it; but, now that we're older, and the future is in our grasp… I, have to ask you a serious question. I-It doesn't even compare to any of my Big Ideas that me and Ferb used to build."

"It doesn't even compare..." Isabella whispered.

He shook his head. Getting down on one knee, he firmly took Isabella's shaking hand into his and opened a silver box. "Marry me?"

Just like that, Isabella froze. She stared at her love with disbelieving eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Two simple words… those were the two simple words that she'd longed to hear since she was a child. The crowd began to get on their feet and chant _SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!_ To encourage her, but that only made even more tears fall down her cheeks. The music stopped playing at the sudden realization.

"Isabella? Oh Izzie," Phineas muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something more to calm her, when a piercing shriek split through the silence.

"YES! OH GOD, A THOUSAND TIMES YES! PHINEAS FLYNN, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Phineas beamed, pulling her into a tearful hug. "Sh-she said yes, you guys!"

_**You snuck your way right into my heart **_

_**Oh yeah…. **_

"I love you, Isabella." Phineas whispered, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I'm a little mad that you fooled me about this, but… I love you too." She replied and leaned in to kiss him, making the crowd cheer even louder.

_**C'mon everybody let me hear ya!**_

"Way to go brother." Ferb praised. Vanessa giggled hugging her love closer to her.

"Yeah; it was about time those two got hitched." She muttered, placing her hand on her stomach. She gasped when she felt something move within her. "Ferb… Ferb, I just felt her! J-Jade…"

Ferb grinned as he leaned over to put his head on top of her hand, kissing it. No other words were spoken then; it wasn't necessary. A bunch of fireworks suddenly appeared over the stage –thanks to Heinz- and the band finally played the final note of the song.

"Good night Tri-state area!" Danny yelled one final time, giving Phineas and Isabella a wink. He sighed as he watched the couple dance in complete, utter happiness.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about putting this into two parts, but then I'm like... nah. I preferred it this way ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Just realized I haven't really given Stacy much screen time; so she's going to show up now :p And sleep... it isn't cooperating with me. I'm going to be up for a long while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter ten: Ecstasy

Isabella giggled as she watched Vanessa and Stacy bickered over which dress suited her. Candace, being lazy, sat on the floor next to her with a bored expression on her face. The four year olds, Amanda and Catharine or "Cat" -Stacy's daughter- were nowhere to be seen. The friends had stopped looking a while ago.

Thinking back to the engagement, Isabella sighed as her eyes trailed to the pretty ring on her hand. Given that he proposed to her in the centre of Danville, they really didn't have to spread the news about it (the event had been aired that morning by a local news reporter) since their parent's heard before they got the chance to tell. Still, there was no harm done, and everybody supported the couple with open arms.

"Uh, girls…"

"I would think we'd go for a more elegant style. Too much frills is a bad idea." Vanessa argued.

"Why? It'd be perfect for her. At least in my opinion. Candace, what do you think?" Stacy asked and innocently turned her gaze to her long term friend. She slowly stared up at her in response.

"Didn't you people forget _who's_ wedding it is?" She snapped, pointing at Isabella.

"Girls?" Isabella called out, a little louder this time.

Vanessa smirked as she took a few steps back. "Jeez. I'm the one that's eight months pregnant and you're snapping at me."

"S-sorry; I'm just under a lot of stress right now." Candace muttered, getting up. She then noticed the dress Isabella had chosen to wear.

"Took you long enough." She giggled, and twirled around. "Whatcha think?" The wavy lace spun around with her, gorgeous sparkles blinking under the florescent lights that lit up the room. A giant bow tied at her waist, almost matching the one she had as a child. This dress unlike the others was a light magenta. She picked it out because it was unique, and fits her figure very nicely. Vanessa giggled and clapped her hands after a moment of silence. Then, she finally spoke up.

"Phineas might as well have sex with you right on the altar."

"V-Vanessa!"

"What? It's the truth sweetie: you look _hot._" She interjected, making the girl blush.

Candace and Stacy nodded in agreement. "Totally. This dress is the one; don't deny it Isabella." Candace replied and walked over to her. She motioned her to turn around and show off her curves.

"Is everything alright, ladies?" A salesperson asked, walking over. He gave them a sweet smile.

"We found one that fits." Isabella said simply, blushing red.

"AH! Beautiful. Now onto important matters. Erm, are those children yours?" He questioned, pointing to a clothing rack across the room. Once he said it, two girls tumbled out onto the floor, dragging a couple accessories with them. Candace and Stacy slapped their heads at the same time.

"Amanda! Catharine!"

"Oh come on mommy we got bored! I was about to win too!" Amanda exclaimed, picking herself up. She leaned over to give her friend a hand. Cat grinned sheepishly as she flicked a shoe back onto the shelf without even looking.

"And what exactly _were_ you doing?" Stacy asked them, and the salesperson walked off grumbling something about "misbehaved kids." She folded her arms.

"Auntie… I-I asked if we can play lava tag. We had a lot of fun with the game when Uncle Jeremy came over so… I wanted to try it here. I'm really sorry." Cat admitted to which Amanda shot her a petrified look. She then shook her head about it. Candace finally sighed and forced a smile, motioning her daughter to come into her hug. Stacy did the same.

"Alright I believe you; thanks for admitting it."

"Just, don't cause too much racket next time, okay? If you don't want to be here then we'll just have Uncle Jeremy or Uncle Phineas take you home." Both girls had horrified looks on their faces when it was suggested which made Vanessa, Candace and Stacy laugh. That meant they understood. Isabella couldn't help but watch the scene with amusement herself.

"Fine then. Tell your Aunt Isabella how pretty she looks." Stacy grinned, motioning a hand towards the bride. Amanda gasped in delight.

"Whoaaa! Pretty!" She exclaimed, running over to hug her waist. Cat just nodded with an affectionate smile.

"Aw, thank you sweetheart. I think I like it a lot too." She giggled, kissing the little girl on her forehead.

"So I'm going to get another cousin huh? My mommy told me that's why you're marrying!" She squealed, causing Isabella to do a double take. It was an innocent question; one that everyone wanted an answer to. She glanced over at Candace who nervously scratched her ear. "I hope it's another girl! Boy's are icky." She added, sticking her tung out.

"Me and Phineas are… _thinking_ about it." Isabella muttered, blushing again. "I mean, it'd be nice."

Candace let out a snort and she put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. She shook her head, remembering those long conversations that Isabella shared with her. "Quit lying to yourself. Just come out and say it." Vanessa and Stacy smirked and nodded. Isabella nervously looked down and clutched her dress in her hands, trying to hide her face. She shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably.

"O-okay fine!" She snapped. "I want a baby."

"See?" Vanessa grinned, and walked towards her. She draped her arms around her shoulder. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Isabella held her glare for a few moments before she sighed, letting her shoulders fall.

"No, no I guess it wasn't."

0000000000000

Phineas yawned as he stepped out of the car, listening to the faint crickets chirping in the background again. Isabella had called him to let him know that she was already home; Amanda and Cat were misbehaving. She didn't spare him any details about it.

Chuckling, he made his way up to the door and pushed it open. Isabella lazily sprawled on the couch, with her purse hanging from the tip of her fingers. He shook his head at his exhausted fiancé; even in moment's like this she looked so beautiful. He slowly made his way towards her and threw his own bag on the ground (something that he picked up a habit within the past month).

"Hey Izzie. You alright?" He asked her, poking her gently. She muffled something before opening her eyes, and smiled at the sight of her beloved.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kinda hungry though; I wanted to wait until you got home." She admitted, causing Phineas to blush. He helped her off the couch.

"Love, you didn't have to. But… I guess I can't argue about it." He shrugged and gave her a knowing look. When he smiled, he pulled her into a one armed hug. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm. I dunno; surprise me." She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling. He nodded and saluted her, making a 360 twirl to the kitchen. Isabella couldn't hide in her giggle.

"If it's a surprise you want then it's a surprise you'll get!" He shouted out, pointing his fist in the air. "Prepare to be amazed my dearest love…" He added for extra measure, and Isabella turned a beautiful scarlet red. Phineas can be so romantic and he doesn't even realize it.

"I'll, go set the table then." She offered, and the two began to prepare their dinner.

About thirty minutes later, Phineas reappeared with a steaming hot plate. Isabella gasped as she helped him set it on the table. She tilted her head at him in excited confusion.

"So? What did you make?" She inquired, only to be met with Phineas' dashing smile.

"….Ratatouille!" He said, lifting off the lid. Steam sizzled off of the container in the process. He shrugged, "Buford taught me how to make it. Uh, anything to drink?"

Isabella clapped softly as she sat down. "Looks yummy. I'll just have the Phineas Special." She added, batting her eyelashes successfully. She tried her best to hold back a giggle. Phineas bowed, playing the part of a real waiter.

"Anything for you." He told her, hiding back a snort of his own. He came as quickly as he left, pouring the glass of limeade into her drink. He then sat down on the opposite side of the table and motioned for Isabella to take the ladle. She complied, smiling.

The two had a pleasant dinner, sometimes they would talk about their day, and other times they would switch to back to eating. Occasionally they would sneak glances at each other and blush, realizing that the other was caught. At one point they even had a game of footsies going on, until Phineas stubbed his toe. Isabella had a laughing fit even though at the same time she tried to show sympathy for her love. His expression didn't calm her down either, for that matter.

In a half hour they were finished, and helped each other clean up. None of them were tired after that, so Phineas suggested they go out onto the roof again. Isabella smiled and nodded.

Phineas grinned as he motioned for Isabella to lay on her back.

"What for?" She asked him, but complied to do it. He just shrugged and gave her a simple answer.

"You seem stressed out. Just relax." He soothed, leaning towards her so he could work properly. Isabella let out a happy sigh.

"I'm not… _stressed_. I'm just scared." She murmured, smiling at the way Phineas' hands moved up and down her back. "I can't believe we made the wedding tomorrow. D-do, you think everything will go alright?"

Phineas paused a moment. "I can't predict the future, so I'm not going to promise something like that…" He sighed, squeezing her shoulder in assurance. "I do know is that I'll always be by your side. No matter… no matter what eminent being out there throws at us."

Isabella turned around to look him in the eye, her features fixed within a happy glow. "Thank you, Phineas."

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?" Phineas asked.

After a long moment, she cracked a small grin, shaking her head. "No. I'm okay; I'm with you."

He beamed at her and turned a deep shade of red, shrugging his shoulders modestly. He then continued to massage her back. "I guess… I should say my own fears now too."

"What's wrong?" Isabella replied, furrowing her gaze.

"I'm just worried I won't live it up to the full potential of being a husband, or a father. Heck, it took me _years_ to realize your affection for me. That should be proof enough."

"Phineas," She muttered, sitting up from her position. She took her hands into his. "Do I really have to repeat myself for what I said ten years ago? I've forgiven your blunders. No, scratch that, I've _forgotten_ your blunders. And don't think so low of yourself either; this negativity isn't worth the fight. You'll be an amazing dad. Amanda and Cat look up to you so much."

"Really? They do?"

Isabella nodded, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sure my future baby will look up to you just as much." Phineas bashfully grinned at her response, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Gosh. You really want to start a family with me." He told her, looking into her pretty sapphire eyes.

"E-ever since I was in High School I've been thinking about it. I didn't want to talk to you about the topic because, well… I thought you wouldn't approve. I only chalked it over with Candace." She muttered.

This piece of news didn't affect Phineas in the slightest; he just admired her even more. "Well… I approve now." He spoke, and the two blushed. He breathed out a chuckle. "I can already tell we're going to enjoy our honeymoon."

Isabella's ears perked up when he said that. "Ooh! Where are we going?"

Phineas shook his head. "Can't tell; the idea is still on the drawing board. You'll find out when we get there."

She frowned a little bit, shrugging afterwards. "At least you're honest—but that doesn't mean I'll stop asking." Phineas chuckled and kissed her hair.

"I'll never answer." He simply replied.

The duo giggled and sat there in a comfortable silence before Isabella yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She leaned in closer to Phineas. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder, helping her feet off the ground.

"I'm pretty tired to. C'mon, let's take the other way down." He guided her under the lamplight towards a door on the far side of the roof, kicking it open with his left foot. He didn't say anything more as they moseyed back to their bedroom across the hall. Isabella happily flopped onto the bed, pulling up the covers.

He took off his shirt and climbed in next to her, caressing her cheek before resting his head on the pillow. He was about to drift off when he heard a soft, melodic voice.

"Phineas…"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay." She sighed, her hand finding its way towards his. Phineas sighed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I've got you on my side." He agreed with her, and the two finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter Eleven: Down the Isle

"Is anybody nervous as I am?" Phineas muttered, fixing his tie for the umpteenth time. Jeremy pinched his nose while he tried to compose himself.

"Phineas, you're going to be fine."

"N-no I won't! What if I slip up the 'I do's'? What if… what if I get so anxious that I accidentally burn her? I'll never forgive myself." He ventured on, starting a frantic pace.

Buford chuckled and shared a knowing look with Baljeet. "Dinnerbell's lost it."

"Common phobia." The Indian man agreed.

"Phineas I'm serious; chill. When I married Candace I was feeling the same thing." Jeremy assured him, only to have his words fall upon deaf ears. "But…as soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew everything will be alright."

"I… could say the same." An Australian accent spoke up, making all heads turn to see the family pet Perry, with his arm around his mate. Phineas gasped when he saw him, recent memories flooding his mind.

"Perry! You came back!" He exclaimed, and engulfed his pet in a hug. He smiled and did the same to Phyllis, taking special care since he noticed her bulging stomach. "Ah, so this is why you couldn't make it sooner?"

"Life surprises you," He simply answered, sharing a look with his mate. "And well, I couldn't miss my pet's wedding."

"Thanks boy." Phineas muttered gratefully.

Buford suddenly held his hands up in question, causing all eyes to turn to him. He cocked his head. "How is it that after all these years, we can finally understand Perry?"

"Oh; it's quite simple. Major installed an animal translator in my ear –as well as Phyllis's- after my last mission. It took the man years to get it complete. He asked the other agents if they wanted one, but only Pinky agreed to it." He shrugged. "Nevermind that. Just relax, Phineas. Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope so." He finally sighed, realizing that arguing is pointless. He then spared a glance at Jeremy who hung up his phone.

"Alright, you better get up there." He ordered, and without another word, Phineas was pushed out of the room.

00000000000

"It's going to be okay, Isabella." Ginger assured her friend, who nervously stared out the window into the crowded Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Addison chuckled. "Deep breaths."

"O-oh gosh," She muttered shortly. "I…I can't stop shaking."

"Everyone feels this way at their wedding." Candace spoke up, hugging her arm. "You'll be fine; just focus on your soon-to-be husband."

"I bet he looks so _handsome_." Isabella sighed, putting her hand to her face. Candace snickered as her phone beeped, and she held up a finger to give her a minute.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?"

"_We got a nervous groom on my end. How's Isabella?" _

"Freaked." She simply answered, and Jeremy laughed.

"_I knew it. On the upside, all the guests are accounted for—including the alternates, and Meap with a few of his soldiers. Phyllis and Perry even stopped by. You can have Isabella start walking down the steps." _

Candace let out a relived sigh. "Thank goodness. Amanda and Cat, they're all ready?"

"_Ready when you are." _

"Thanks baby. See you on the other side." She told him, and walked towards Isabella. "Alright. It's go time."

"C-can't, I have a few extra minutes?" She snapped at her, gripping the desk. Her eyes darted between her friends. "I f-feel like I'm going to be sick…"

"What, like head-ache sick or throw up sick?" Ginger pondered curiously. Isabella was about to answer when Candace interrupted.

"Oh please." Candace groaned, but said nothing more. She began to push Isabella out of the door and down the hallway, with Gretchen following suit. Vivian greeted them in the living room. She gasped and ran over to her daughter, engulfing her in her arms. She tried to hide her tears.

"My Isa… You're beautiful." She sniffed, cupping her daughter's cheek in her hands. "No more tears. Stop that."

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I fear that I'll slip up. And… and that he'll leave me."

"Rest assured if that man does, I'll teach him a lesson." A voice told her, and she matched the face to her grandfather Marcos. He smirked at her. "Nobody messes with my granddaughter's feelings."

"Papa, there's no need for violence." Vivian giggled, shaking her head. "This is a happy day."

He didn't say anything as he linked arms with her, and gave her a knowing smile. "You'll be fine."

"If I fall—"

"…I'll catch you."

She stared at him for a few moments before a small spread across her lips, and she looked at her feet. During this time, every one eagerly sat in their seats, awaiting the bride. Phineas slowly made it towards the alter–well, Buford had to push him up- sharing a confident look with his best man, Ferb. The Fireside Girls and their respected other, stood on either side.

Isabella took one, final breath and the music started to play in the background; everyone held in a gasp at the sight of her.

"I love you, mi Bella." Her grandfather muttered, kissing her hand as they made a close distance up front. She grinned.

"I love you too." She watched as he glared playfully at Phineas to keep his word, to which the man blushed and nodded stiffly. She then turned to face her love, and took his hands into hers. She could never get over how beautiful they fit together.

"Gosh… you're beautiful." Phineas told her, blushing red. "I-I, can't believe this is happening to us."

"Carpe diem." Isabella muttered shyly. She giggled and sighed as a tear began to fall down her cheeks.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ferb told them.

The Justice cleared his throat then, grabbing the couple's attention. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Phineas said and smiled at his love, "Yes we are."

The Justice nodded respectfully. "Good then. Now, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two very important people of society. Heck, it was deemed impossible, but fate had allowed that they should find love, and leading up to today, marry. This is a new dawn; where past sins are no longer worth frowned upon, and the future is something to look forward to. Isabella taught Phineas that." The crowd chuckled knowingly, "As for Phineas, he learned to control his feelings for the greater good. He was able to show Isabella that he has his own ways to tell his love, and that it takes time, and endless patience.

"Before I say the vows, is there anyone who has any lawful imprecations that these two should not marry, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word. One person in the back sneezed to break the silence, but the Justice let it go. "Alright, then. Do you, Phineas Flynn, take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, through the sick and the suffering, 'till deaths do you apart, from this day forward?"

"I do." Phineas beamed, grinning at his bride. Isabella stared at him, her gaze holding all the love she could practically serve. She nervously twitched her fingers at the wait, to which Phineas squeezed her hands tighter than before, letting her know that everything is going to be okay. His face turned aglow with love and feels.

The Justice fixed his glasses, and turned to Isabella. "Now do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, through the sick and the suffering, 'till deaths do you apart, from this day forward?"

"I… I do." She said surprised by how confident her voice sounded. She grinned as she relaxed her shoulder and stared at Phineas, who had the same, proud look on his face.

"May we have the rings?" The Justice eased softly. Isabella took her eyes away from Phineas for a few seconds to smile at little Amanda, who eagerly bounced towards her. Cat trailed a few meters behind as she carried a flower basket. Candace slapped her head at her daughters' energy, praying she wouldn't drop them. Jeremy merely chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There better be a baby in there when you come back." Amanda whispered sharply, pointing to Isabella's stomach. The crowd laughed as Isabella blushed, and Phineas's eyes just budged out of their sockets. He nervously gulped and took a ring off of the box in Amanda's hands, trying his best to ignore her innocent, beaming smile. Isabella grabbed her ring too, shooting a glare at Candace who happened to sit in the first row. Even the Justice couldn't help cracking a smile, before speaking up.

"It is time to place the rings on your bride's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said gently, easing the ring onto Isabella's shaking finger. She smiled as she stared down at the new ring in awe, although it wasn't as beautiful as her proposal ring. This one was simply a beautiful blue gem, sparkling brilliantly under the afternoon sun. She then looked up to smile at Phineas, who simply blushed at her in return.

"Isabella, it's time to place the ring on your groom's finger." The Justice announced, snapping the both of them out of their daydream. "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"W-with this ring, I thee wed." Isabella said, barely containing her amazement. Phineas held out his own hand towards her. She carefully slipped the ring onto his finger. She then gasped in surprise when a bright blue light excitedly glitches up his arm, and created a jolt within his scar. She stared at him in shock as Phineas bashfully hunched his shoulders. Buford tried his best to hide in a chuckle, while next to him Baljeet slugged him on the arm.

"I know what you're going to say, so shut up." He hissed, staring back at the scene in awe.

Isabella gave him a soft, understanding smile as she was the one to calm him this time.

"Well then; by the power invested in me by the Tri-State Area, I am honored to pronounce you husband and wife. Phineas Flynn, you may now -_finally_- kiss your bride." The Justice said, letting out a sigh of relief. Consider this day seized.

"We did it, Isabella!" Phineas cheered, grabbing her shoulders. The cheering crowd became muffled to them as they eagerly swept into their own little world once more.

"Yes, yes we—_mmmph!"_ Her words were cut off as he placed a hot, passionate kiss on her lips to make it official. Isabella's heart suddenly jolted with desire as she felt his hands trail up her body; she had to force them in the back of her mind for now, however. They had a reception to attend.

The two broke apart after a cyclone of mixed feelings, Isabella keeping her lips still on his for a few moments more. Their eyes the only thing they could see. When they spoke, only three words left their lips at the same time. "I love you…" And that, in hindsight, was the only proof they ever needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eheh, thought it was just going to end at the wedding, huh? Nope. my guess is another twenty chapters :D hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twelve: I'm never letting go

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Isabella giggled, easily slipping herself closer to him. Now that the wedding was over, and the vows were spoken, she felt like a giant weight lifted from her shoulders; Phineas shared the same feelings. The reception was held in a fancy dining hall downtown, a few blocks away from the _Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. _building. How everything was put together in such little time blew Phineas' mind away.

"I… wanted it all to be perfect." He muttered, earning a kiss from his girlfrie… _wife_. She was his wife, starting today. God it's going to be so hard to get used to that.

"Oh Phineas," She giggled childishly, "This is more than perfect; if the wedding was held in the back of a parking lot I'd be happy."

"No expectations, huh?" He smirked. He chuckled as he nuzzled her gently.

"Hey lovebirds! Are we going to cut the cake? I'm starving!" Buford yelled from where he stood, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Buford, sweetie," Addison spoke, her eyes turning into a glare, "If you take one lick of that cake I'll headlock you until you say uncle."

The man gulped, but he still held his pride. "Oh really? Your girly little hands can't resist _this,_ now can they? He smirked, moving his arm up and down his body. Addison shuffled awkwardly on her feet as she tried to keep a straight face. Ginger and Baljeet shared an uneasy look.

"Uhm, hey! I heard Isabella's going to throw her bouquet soon. Soon after, we'll cut the cake." Ginger put in and thankfully grabbed Addison's attention.

"What's the big deal?" She scoffed, folding her arms. Although secretly after the talk she had with Buford, a small part of her wished she would participate.

"Aw, don't be so shy about your feelings, Addie." Django giggled, wrapping an arm around Milly.

"Call me Addie one more time and I'll—"

"Addison! Don't finish that sentence!" Milly shrieked, shaking her head vehemently. Baljeet slapped his head and his knees collapsed onto the floor, as if he's just now questioning what is the purpose of his life. Ginger smirked to that while she took a sip of her drink.

"The way I look at it, it's a greater chance for me."

Isabella was about to nudge Phineas about it when she realized he wasn't beside her; he was talking to the Mayor and a few other political figures across the room. Even Ferb was amongst the group. She grinned as she shook her head, her eyes trying to find a familiar face. It wasn't long till she spotted Phyllis, sitting alone at a table. In her youth she never got to know the mysterious platypus, but now was a perfect time as any. Carefully not to trip over her dress, she made her way towards her.

"Um, hey. Remember me?"

"I-Isabella right? Congratulations on your wedding; I'm glad me and Perry were able to make it." She asked shyly, folding her hands behind her back.

"Thank you. You… looked pretty lonely over here, so I thought I should stop by." Isabella went on. She wanted to let the platypus feel comfortable with her new family.

"Oh." Phyllis blinked in surprise. "W-well, the other agents at the HQ when I first started out were pretty mean to me. What I'm saying is; I'm not used to being showed compassion. I am an evil-doer, so I'm used to it…" She trailed off, her beak tilting downward.

"_Was_, an evil-doer," Isabella corrected her. Phyllis didn't even crack a smile. "Remember what the Justice said? You have to move on from the past, Phyllis. So what if the other animals still think you're a freak? Forget them! You have something they don't." She grinned when she caught a flicker of hope in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"What? What could I possibly have to gain?"

"Gee, I don't know. Try that handsome platypus over there talking with Irving and Ace." Isabella said with an annoyed scoff, forcing Phyllis to look at Perry. He caught her eyes and waved, making Irving chuckle. "He really loves you, you know. Why else would you have a baby with him?"

This time, Phyllis actually blushed. "Ah… there might be four in here. I'm only on my second month."

Isabella blinked slowly; now it was her time to be surprised. Phyllis went on. "I found out I was having Perry's child -or, uh, children- literally in the middle of a mission. We were fighting an old foe in Canada, when I felt really sick. We had to cut it short."

"Why did you have to travel so far away? You two have been gone for about… three years now, if I remember right." She asked, getting a hunch that she already knew.

Phyllis's eyes turned cold at the memory as she placed another hand on her stomach. "It was arranged special for us, since the other agents didn't take too kindly towards me. Perry refused to leave my side; he forced Monogram to come with."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I-I would've done something to help you." Isabella sighed, letting her chin fall to the table.

Phyllis managed a smile at her new friend. She rested her hand on Isabella's arm. "I'm over it."

Suddenly, before Isabella could object, there was a loud _thwump_ across the table. She then met the eyes of her alternate. "Er, is everything okay?" She asked cautiously, sharing a knowing look with Phyllis.

"Please tell me, has Love been proven to be a scientific fact yet?" She moaned, holding her head in her hands.

Isabella smirked. "Phineas troubles?"

"Yes! Oh god I've been dating Ferb for practically all my life… How is it that_ now_ of all times I have affections towards his naïve little brother?"

"That's one way to put it." Phyllis muttered slyly. Isabella giggled.

"Oooookay. What happened?"

Alt-Isabella didn't look up at them as she told her story. "Phineas broke up with Vanessa after some argument they had, and he became really depressed for the next few months. When Ferb told me to go after him because he's had enough of his brother, he has the nerve to go and kiss _me!_ I-I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"So, you've come to me?"

"Uh-huh."

"For help?"

"Uh-huh."

"Because now you feel misguided?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then kiss him back." She answered simply, folding her arms.

"Uh-huh—wait, say what?!"

"I'm serious. The only way to find out if you love a man is to kiss him. Look where that got me!" She exclaimed, spreading out her arms for emphasis. Phyllis giggled as she rubbed her large belly.

"This is why we're alternates."Alt-Isabella answered in a flat tone.

"I hear negative!"

"Ugh…" She groaned, and her eyes began to unwillingly search the room. Isabella and Phyllis giggled as they gave each other a high-five.

"Hey, Isabella. It's time to throw the bouquet." Phineas grinned as he walked up to her table, slinging an arm around her.

"Hmm. Is it now?" She laughed, eyeing her alternate with a smirk. "Okay." She started to follow him, with Phyllis by her side. She then turned back towards the table and pointed a sharp, demanding finger. "Oh and just a little tip, I have a suspicion I'm pregnant so you better solve things right now. You have exactly two minutes. _GO_!"

Alt-Isabella was pushed out of her chair without an explanation, stumbling on her feet. By some sheer coincidence, she happened to fall into Alt-Phineas' arms. Great. "I-I-I-I…" _Get a hold of yourself, Isabella! _She thought angrily, while her heart practically burst with anticipation.

"Jesus, Iz. Talk about being serendipitous." He muttered, trying to keep his cool.

"Listen. I…"

Her words disappeared under the loud booming voice, but Phineas still kept his gaze with her. He didn't shift awkwardly on his feet; he wasn't in any way nervous as to what she wanted to tell him. His broken heart mended in that one moment she stared into his eyes, the past years with Alt-Vanessa all thrown away in the deepest corner of his soul. He knew that this time, he was making the right choice.

_Screw it, _she finally thought, grabbing his collar. "Kiss me Flynn. That's an order."

"Yes sir." He said smirking and finally pressed his lips up against hers with such force that it nearly knocked the couple over.

Isabella smirked at the two as she folded her arms in mock-annoyance. All the women eagerly stepped on either side of her, including Addison, hoping to catch the bouquet. Sharing a knowing glance with Phineas, she turned around, and threw the bouquet high above her head. It soared through the air and passed the eager bridesmaids, lazily hitting Alt-Isabella. She gasped as she broke away from her reunited lover and grasped the stem in her hands.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?" Addison roared, folding her arms with a pout. Ginger and Gretchen snickered beside her. Buford just stared at his girlfriend in disbelief; a noticeable blush appeared on his face.

"Well… that makes things official, now does it?" Alt-Phineas grinned.

"Yes, yes it does."

00000000000

The cake was cut right after that, although nobody got the chance to eat the entire thing since Buford started a food fight. A DJ stepped up to the stage and began to play some music, encouraging the crowd to dance. Phineas and Isabella were busy talking to the party goers that they didn't notice each other's absence. That is, until Ferb asked to do a toast.

"Hullo everyone. Thank you all for coming on this fine evening." He began, and held in a belch. "Most people have asked me in the past if I didn't like being the third wheel to the whole Phinabella phenomenon." He shrugged nonchalantly. "That term refers to jealousy. And I, for the most part, feel anything but that. I was thrilled when Phineas realized Isabella's feelings for him that fateful day ten years ago. By jove I was glad for that; all day and night I would listen Isabella complain about him. I swear it if it lasted another day I would've cracked." He shivered at the memory, allowing a dull chuckle to sweep through the crowd. "All he needed to do was build something extraordinary to make it up to her.

"However, once he realized it, and thought about it, he felt remorse for the longest time. I'm sure it was bound to happen sooner or later. In truth I only expected it to be_ later_. And let me tell you, I still can't decide if which one's better: dealing with a depressed Phineas, or a love-struck Isabella… to this day." The crowd was dying. Phineas and Isabella both blushed as they sunk low in their chairs in embarrassment. "But, they have proven to the world that their friendship was everlasting, and their love was inevitable. No matter how many times the story will be retold, I hope that there will always be a happy ending. To Phineas and Isabella." He paused for a moment, sharing a secret smile with Phineas. He raised his drink.

"To Phineas and Isabella!" The crowd cheered, and drank their glass.

"Phineas, do you have anything to say to your bride?" Ferb asked.

He nodded eagerly, taking the microphone from his brother. He smiled gratefully at him and he gave him a fist bump in return.

"Well I, uh." He grinned, stepping up onto the stage. "Isabella, I love you in ways that I can't… really explain through words. So, I'll put this through song. And all I'll promise… is that… I'll never let go of you. Even though I don't know what's up ahead." He exclaimed, and all of a sudden the lights in the room were turned off, replaced by fluorescents. (A/N: This song... _Alligator Sky_ by Owl City, pretty much inspired the ENTIRE fanfiction. :p)

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life? **_

_**And carried you away into the alligator sky**_

_**Even though I'll never know what's up ahead **_

_**I'm never letting go. I'm never letting go!**_

Phineas paused for a second before pointing to his brother, who suddenly appeared beside him with a spare mic. "Alright, break it down."

_**Uh, uh that's not a plane that's me**_

_**I'm sittin where I'm supposed to **_

_**Floatin' on the crowd ain't nobody come close to**_

_**The concrete and the sky switch places **_

_**So now my ceiling is painting with cosmic spaces **_

_**Firecracker to the moon, keep your eyes shut **_

_**Blastin' off like a rocket from the ground up **_

_**Heh, I used to catch a cab on a Monday **_

_**Now the taxi's selling lights on the runway, fly**_

_**Condo on the milkyway **_

_**A house on the cloud God's my landlord **_

_**And for rent all I pay is my drive **_

_**Got that so if you need me you can see me in the alligator sky….**_

Ferb stayed quiet and smirked at the crowd's shocked expressions; Vanessa however, was screaming his name. Phineas hopped off the stage and ran up to Isabella, twirling her around as he sang the next verse.

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life**_

_**And carried you away into the alligator sky? **_

_**Even though I'll never know what's up ahead**_

_**I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go **_

She grinned and kissed him, taking the microphone into her hands as well. Together, they took turns singing the next verse.

_**Roller coaster through the atmosphere**_

_**I'm drowning in this starry serenade **_

_**Where ecstasy becomes crystal clear **_

_**Reverie whisper in my ear**_

_**I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid **_

_**Roller coaster through the atmosphere **_

_**My imaginations taking me away! **_

Ferb laughed as he went up to his own wife, wrapping his arm around her waist.

_**Uh, now I'mma dance like I never dance **_

_**Sing like I never sing, dream like I never dreamed **_

_**Or try to, 'cause we've been lied to**_

_**That the sun ain't something that we can't fly to**_

_**Well, I sit on my star I see streetlights**_

_**Look up, ha, you miss me if you blink twice **_

_**Imagination is hot and if you need me you can meet me **_

_**When you see me in the alligator sky **_

By now, everyone was up on their feet. Perry and Phyllis couldn't help but join in the fun too, both of them swaying to the beat. Everyone had to relate to this song in some way.

_**Where was I when the rockets came to life? **_

_**And carried you away into the alligator sky**_

_**Even though I'll never know what's up ahead**_

_**I'm never letting go **_

_**In the alligator sky… **_

Phineas sighed as the last note of the song ended, and pulled his bride closer. He dropped the mic onto the ground. The two shared a passionate kiss as they soon forgot of the many onlookers that wanted to see. Few people wolf-whistled, cheered, or even snapped pictures. But to the new couple, they didn't notice a thing.

"I'm never letting go either." Isabella whispered through a tearful smile, and let herself drown in his love.


	13. Chapter 13

**The plot... it shall thicken. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just my Oc's. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter thirteen: Temptations

Deep within the cosmic of space, a lone figure growled as he stomped out his frustrations. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. Was it because he tried to hard? Was it because he had high expectations? Either time he thought about it, Mitch wasn't sure.

"This is humiliating!" He roared. "Here I am, years after they let me out of prison, and I find out that the barer of cuteness is being wed? It shouldn't happen! The laws of physics do NOT apply!" He smashed a strange-looking tube that was resting on a nearby table onto the ground.

"U-um, sir," A small voice asked, and Mitch turned around. The figure was a tiny green alien, with two antlers and one beady eye. To anybody who crossed his path, they would think he's adorable. However the creature possessed a dangerous power that only Mitch can control. His four fingers grasped an Earthling newspaper. "My …my sensors indicate; if you're liable to listen, that the barer may be… conceiving an offspring in the near future."

"An offspring?" Mitch asked, his eyebrow furrowed in confused interest. "Ah, now I see. It is plausible that the offspring will have a stronger sense of power then its host. With it I shall have a greater chance of taking over the world. That's brilliant! Amazing idea, Treckor. This is much better than hunting down Meap."

"B-but I… didn't come up with anything." The timid alien muttered, hiding his face behind the newspaper. Mitch however didn't hear, and just snatched it from her hands.

"I already have everything assembled. All I have to do is wait for the right moment. Yes. Just… just watch, Meap. I'll be at the top of my game now." Mitch grinned, and started to laugh, ignoring the dirty look Treckor gave him.

0000000000

"I know you'll have a wonderful time." Vivian assured her daughter. Most of the guests had already left the party, since it was past 11:00, but only a few stayed behind to wish the couple goodbye. "Oh stop worrying, sweetheart."

Isabella grumbled incoherent words under her breath. "I just want to know where we're going, that's all! The anticipation is killing me."

"I guess you won't have to wait long then." Gretchen laughed, and she pointed to where Phineas was. He leaned against a jet that designed similar to the Sun-Beater with a smirk on his face.

"Hey," He smirked. "Do I know you?"

"Well, I… I was going to ask you the same thing." She answered back coolly, and her alternate giggled in response, leaning comfortably into Alt-Phineas. She shared a knowing glance with her mother before she walked towards him, lulling her head.

"I love you Isabella." He said when she got close to him, and he wrapped his hands around her. She didn't say anything and just kissed him.

Ace cleared his throat to get their attention, pointing at the watch on his wrist. "Chop chop, you guys. It's almost midnight." His response was a moan from Isabella, who continued to kiss her groom, and Phineas holding his middle finger up. "Why that son of a bitch…!"

Perry wolf-whistled and shook his head. "Oh, just leave them. They deserve it." Phyllis nodded beside him.

"But he gave me the finger!" Ace, who was normally so quiet, screamed at the top of his lungs. Coltrane couldn't hide in his laughter and covered his mouth with his hand, earning a punch from Stacy.

"I remember doing that at my wedding. Jeremy kicked me in the ass for it, though." He mused, grinning at his friend.

"We taught the boy well, didn't we?" Jeremy asked as he pretended to cry.

"That we did my compadre."

Isabella heard none of this for she was too focused on Phineas. He beamed at her with adoration and sighed, mentally thinking twice that there was no way this could be happening to him. He barked a small noise of surprise when Isabella kissed him on the cheek, caressing his slightly bare chest.

"We have to wait until we get to the hotel, Isa." He whispered, staring into her pleading, merciful eyes.

"Can't we just settle this with rock-paper-scissors?" Isabella countered, and stood up on her tippy toes.

"Well no. You'll cheat. And I have my pride to keep intact." He said with a smirk; Isabella gave him a playful glare before she shook her head, and let go of him. She turned to smile at the friends who stayed behind to watch them go, as well as most of the alternates. They all waved goodbye and grinned, everybody knowing what was about to go down tonight.

"Well, see you in the future." Phineas said, sparing a glance at Isabella who made her way into the private jet.

"Don't go too hard on her, man!"

"Take lots of pictures!"

"I know wherever you'll be you'll have a great time!"

"You guys have _got to_ bring back a positive test!"

These were the kinds of things their friend's cheered on. Even though it might've embarrassed Isabella, she didn't dwell on it too much as she did before. After all, they did bring up a valid point. She gasped when she closed the door and fully stepped into the plane; it blocked all sound out from the outside.

The pilot –Steve, as was the name written on his tag- gestured towards the back. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall above a movie shelf. Two comfortable seats were placed next to each other, along with a coffee table in the middle. Nearby is a mini-fridge, a bathroom, and a stove to cook food. Long velvet drapes that were hung on the window kissed the carpeted floor under her feet.

"You like it?" Phineas asked her, causing her to jolt in surprise.

"G-gosh Phineas, it's beautiful. How did you afford this?" She asked.

"It wasn't much. All me and Ferb did was remodel the Sun-Beater. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, MAN!" He laughed as he called out the open window. All Ferb gave him in response was a smirk and a thumbs up.

"I presume we're all ready to go?" Steve asked, grinning at the couple.

Phineas hugged Isabella tighter towards him. "Uh-huh."

"Alrighty; sit back, relax and enjoy the ride, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn." He responded turning to the controls. Isabella felt shivers go up her spine when she heard her new name, enjoying the new treatment she had now that she was a married woman. She felt so independent. So formal.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Phineas asked with a giggle in his voice. "Come on!" Taking Isabella's hand into his, the couple made their way towards the TV. She smiled as she watched him fiddle with the controls, plopping her butt into the comfy chair. She didn't care what movie they decided to watch; all that mattered to her was that she was finally with her Phineas. And she knew now, nothing can take him away from her even if it tried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guh, school started on Friday so I'm going to be slow with my updates. :/ Just letting you know now before I forget... *facepalm* bejesus, why does every song I listen to remind me of Phineas and Ferb? Don't answer that. Read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only my Oc's. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter fourteen: Keep holding onto me

Phineas smiled as he glanced over at his sleeping wife. He didn't know when she passed out during the _Avengers _movie; nor did he care, she needed the rest for their big day tomorrow. He sighed and turned his attention towards the screen.

He still kicked himself in the butt for not realizing her love sooner. It always bothered him: How could've she hold it in for that long? How did she handle every single one of his blunders, each much worse than the last? The mere thought made him sick to his stomach. And getting married as well as maybe starting a family all in a few weeks was just unbelievable; his mind couldn't calculate the possibility of that coming true. But like the vows said, these thoughts would never become a burden towards him anymore. It was something that brought the young couple closer together, ironically.

He stretched his arms and walked towards the mini-fridge to get something to drink. They had only been on the private jet for three hours now, but to Phineas he wasn't keeping track of time at all. Steve chuckled and he turned to face him.

"Hey Phineas, we're stopping for gas in Tokyo. If ya want you and your bride could look around for a bit."

"Oh sure thing," Phineas smiled, remembering when Vanessa fell on top of their plane and hung out with Ferb… well, most of the time. He took a sip of the coke in his hands before sitting back into the comfortable chair, nudging Isabella gently. "Isabella wake up."

"W-we're, honeymooning in Tokyo?" She grinned sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Just stopping for gas; I hope you don't mind." He shrugged in response. "We can tour around for a little bit, if you want."

"Yeah that sounds cool!" Isabella nodded with a smile, stretching her arms. She looked out the window with excitement.

"And… we landed." Steve spoke up. The jet safely reached the ground no trouble, making the pilot turn to face the young couple. He nodded over to the door. "You lovebirds can head on out. I'll hang here."

"What time should we be back by?"

"Hmm, I'd say around 2:30am. That should give me enough time." He assured Phineas, shrugging.

"Gosh… I've been asleep for about three hours." Isabella muttered as she and her husband walked out of the jet and into the busy streets of Japan. Most shops were ready to close up from the night before, while others had lines until the end of the street waiting for food.

"You needed it, my love." Phineas giggled, rubbing noses with her. She just smiled in response. Her eyes quickly darted away from him then as loud music began to play near the Tokyo Tower. Phineas eagerly peered in the same direction. "Whoa… come on, let's go check that out!" Isabella laughed and she gripped his hand tighter, making sure not to trip on her wedding dress. The crowd of people suddenly grew wider when a giant komodo dragon appeared to be walking down the block. Phineas could easily tell that the magnificent creature was a fake, but that didn't stop the children around him to admire it with transfixed eyes.

"I wonder what's going on here." Isabella whispered, holding onto Phineas' arm.

"Ah, look who decided to show up." A voice spoke through the crowd, and an old woman's figure stepped towards them. She appeared to be Stacy's grandmother. "Konichiwa, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn—I presume you're here for the Lover's Festival."

"L-Lover's Festival?" She repeated, glancing around at the many couples who were lip-locking at that precise moment. She fiercely turned a bright red which made Phineas chuckle.

"Yes," The old woman said, not missing a beat. "Every year around the end of summer we hold it. It's the chance for old lovers to rekindle their romance, or perhaps a young crush to get its chance to blossom." She nodded over to a little boy who gripped a white lilac in his hand, shoving it into a girls face while he stared down at the floor in embarrassment. Phineas and Isabella giggled at the scene.

"My granddaughter actually suggested we started doing this, in honor of you two. We're hoping to make it a tradition." She smiled at the blushes on both of their faces, "Well! Glad I've met you. I best be off. _Carpe diem!"_

Isabella sighed as the music began to slow down into a waltz; somebody tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" She smiled and nodded, letting Phineas take the lead.

"You always were clever with your feet." She muttered slyly, looking up at him with a confident smile.

"Am I?" Phineas chuckled, and nuzzled her. "Well I only learned from the best. Remember at prom?"

"How can I forget?" She muttered with a blush, grinning sweetly. The flashback began to replay in both of their minds.

"_Ferb… I don't think I can do this." A younger, nervous Phineas muttered anxiously. He had asked his girlfriend to prom –who accepted his request with many kisses- and he knew the night would go perfectly, but there was one problem. He couldn't dance. He could sing; hit the highest note in a wonderful melody, was a prodigy in many instruments, but whenever he danced he only had two left feet. Dancing was Ferb's area of expertise. _

"_For Pete's sake, Phin." He mumbled, and Vanessa giggled beside him. She managed to take a day off from college so she could be with Ferb for the night; she was grateful that her family supported her. _

"_Just relax. I told you everything's going to be fine, right?" Isabella asked, and Phineas jumped when she realized she was still next to him. He nervously put his hands together. _

"_I-I'll slip up." _

_She sighed and said nothing more as he gave their name to Buford who volunteered to be the guard for the night. It was no surprise to anyone really that he got chosen for the part. Addison smirked at the couple and put her hands behind her back._

"_State your name and point of origin." _

"_Addison! You know who we are!" Isabella shrieked, pointing her hands for emphasis. _

"_Yea, but security is tight. Don't put the blame on us." Buford shrugged. _

"_Fine. This is my date Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm Phineas Flynn. Point of origin… Danville." He quickly spoke, taking Isabella's hand into his. He didn't wait for Buford to confirm them as he slipped through the crowded Gym, leading them to a small cornered area. They stood in silence for a while before Isabella put her other hand on his cheek, reading his terrified expression. _

"_Phineas… listen…" _

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close, and take one step **_

_**Keep your eyes… locked onto mine **_

_**And let the music be our guide **_

"_Like… like this…?" Phineas sighed, looking down at his feet. Isabella grinned and lifted his chin up, her eyes sparkling with hope. _

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) **_

_**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) **_

_**Wherever we go next **_

_She then lead him to the centre of the room where most of the crowd made way for them, and Phineas twirled her. _

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **_

_**Someone like you **_

_**It's one in a million, the chance is a billion the way we do **_

_**And with every step together, we'll just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance? **_

The scene suddenly changes and the couple was back to the present. Phineas grinned at his new bride as he took a couple steps away from her, holding out his hand. She couldn't ever hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She loved listening to his sweet, tenor voice.

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead **_

_**And every turn you'll be safe with me **_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall **_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all **_

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) **_

'_**Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) **_

_**Wherever you are **_

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding **_

_**Someone like you **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance? **_

The couple's around them began to dance in sync to the music, even the little boy who gave the girl a flower. However as always, Phineas and Isabella paid them no mind. They were in their own little world all over again.

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide, **_

_**Cause together or not, our dance won't stop **_

_**Let it rain, let it pour **_

_**What we have is worth fighting for **_

_**You know what I believe, that we are meant to be!**_

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding **_

_**Someone like you (like you) **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (we do) **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this… dance…?**_

Phineas sighed as the song slowly came to an end, and he beamed a smile towards Isabella. He held her in a tight embrace while she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. They were about to begin a heated make-out session when the watch on his arm beeped, and the holographic screen displayed their pilot who had the Sun-Beater jet all ready to go. He grinned and thanked the generous man, before turning to Isabella.

"Ready for the grand finale?"

"I'd be lying if I refused." She shrugged with a playful smirk, and the newlyweds quickly made their way out of the busy streets of Tokyo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys xp Writers block and tons of homework are NOT a good recipe for me... I _think_ I'm pretty much cured by now... and (hopefully) will type up another chapter this sunday. Here's an uber short, yet funny chapter for you. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just my oc's. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter fifteen: The joys of sitting… a house.

"Ugh… remind me again, why are we doing this?" Addison grouched, folding her arms above her chest.

"_Because,_" Buford grinned. He plopped himself on the couch in front of the TV. "No one else is available to do it. Candace is out on an interview for the OWCA, Jeremy's at Slushy Dog's, Ferb is working on the studio with Vanessa, Baljeet is… actually, I don't know where he is but he's probably somewhere wherever Ginger is, and—"

"Alright, alright, I get it. So that's why we're left watching over two platypuses and a house." She snapped at him.

He chuckled, kicking his legs on top of the table. "It's platy_pi_."

"What?"

"Platypi," Buford spoke again, drawing out the word. "It's the plural for platypus, duh. You know, they're the only mammals to lay eggs. _And_ they're semi aquatic."

"Well the author always wrote them as platypus_es_." She muttered under her breath. Buford casted her a very worried, almost albeit scared look.

"Hey! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" He shouted, his hands grabbing his hair. Addison just stared at her blankly before sighing. She checked the time on her watch while she plopped herself onto the floor, sitting like a pretzel.

"I'm so b_oooooored_," She muttered. "Where are Perry and Phyllis anyways?"

"Over here." Perry answered her from the kitchen. He slapped his head in annoyance as his mate searched through the refrigerator, putting a jar of nutella in her hands. She smiled to herself and shut the door. "Is, is that all you're going to eat?" He asked hopefully.

Phyllis glanced over to where Addison was. "Hey do you know if there are any pickles here?"

"Top shelf to your left," Buford instructed. Perry groaned, earning a chuckle from Addison. He shook his head and climbed up towards the cabinet Phyllis was aiming for.

"Can't help those cravings, huh?" Addison wondered as the former enemy waddled over to her with her jar of nutella in one hand.

"She dipped fish in honey this morning." Perry muttered in a flat tone, "_Fish_… in …_honey_."

"Quiet," Phyllis grumbled, pointing her already half-eaten pickle at him. "You try carrying more than one egg in your stomach."

"Um, _hello,_ I'm a male platypus? I'm not a seahorse!"

"Told you they lay eggs," Buford smirked at Addison, finding this conversation very amusing. It reminded him of the way Milly and Django were: they're very shy, reserved people but when they come across something they don't agree on, a shouting match occurs. "See?"

Addison shook her head at him but leaned over to Phyllis, a curious look on her face. "I have a question… so, I'm not very… equipped, on platypuse—I mean, platypi terms. What happens when it's time to… well, you know."

Phyllis had her pickle in her mouth right then so she motioned Perry to fill in for her, and he rolled his eyes. "I had Phineas explain this to me. The eggs are in her stomach for about four weeks (Phyllis is halfway through her first right now) and they incubate in the ground for about 10 days. I must say I'm grateful for that… I don't know how I'll survive living with her cravings the span of a human's pregnancy."

"Hey…" Phyllis sniffed, rubbing her beak with the back of her hand. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I wonder if Phineas and Isabella had some… eh, quality time." Addison passed him yet another flat look. "What! I can't say the 's' word, this is rated T!"

"What? You can break stuff, but I can't now? Is that how it is?" She grumbled in response, slapping her head. Perry chuckled at them as he and Phyllis sat across from them on the rug.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if you two were expecting by the end of the _week."_ Phyllis casted him a wary glance, but the young couple were too busy arguing to notice. Buford rolled his eyes and blushed, looking at the blank TV screen. Addison groaned as she let her back fall onto the fluffy carpet and her hands moved to her face in an uncomfortable position.

"Please, I'm not ready for a kid yet." She moaned, looking at Perry from the corner of her eye. "Life is too crazy right now as is." Buford gave her an odd look, remembering that he heard bits of her and Isabella's conversation a few days ago.

Perry smiled and patted her shoulder. "Can't expect the unexpected, Addie." She was about to snap at him for using her nickname, but the father-to-be had his attention towards something else too soon. "I leave you alone for three seconds and you're back in the kitchen?!"

"I-I want another pickle!" Phyllis shouted reaching for the jar. Throughout all of this, Buford had the most scarlet red blush on his face, images taking over his mind of what he would do if he was in Perry's situation. A small smile spread across his face at the nice thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two summers ago I went to Paris with my family- the hotel that's mentioned here is a legit place! I really wish I could go back again, but we're kinda struggling finance wise right now to even go as far as the local pool. :/ So just for the heck of it, Phineas decides to take Isabella there instead. :3 I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter sixteen: The Heart of Paris

The sun was hiding behind the clouds the following morning as Steve parked Phineas' private jet in front of the hotel. He grinned at the sleeping couple; Phineas had his arm around Isabella's waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb them, but he had other things to do with his time.

He cleared his throat loudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, we have arrived at your destination."

Isabella woke up first and grinned, tapping her husband lightly on the shoulder. "Phineas! Phineas, wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"_We're here," _She squealed, "Y-you took me to Paris, France! Oh Phineas, thank you!"

"It's the least I can do… what with all of the trouble I've cause ya." He mumbled sleepily, getting up from the seat. Isabella glared at him.

"Quiet, you; or do I have to say it again that I don't care about the past anymore?" When he didn't say anything in return, Isabella shared a knowing smile with her pilot. The young couple made it out into the early bustling streets of Paris, and with the help of Steve, was able to get all of their suitcases into the retro hotel. Phineas thanked him for his help and gave the man a tip, to which he bowed and walked back into the private jet. Isabella didn't move until he took off, disappearing into the night sky.

"When did you manage to figure this entire thing out?" She finally asked.

"T-truthfully, I've the idea in my head since we were in High School." He admitted, turning a bright red. Isabella blinked in surprise. "I knew I always wanted to go back to Paris one day (bet or no bet) and fully experience the beauty of it without seeing the place made up of airplane parts."

"Starting early, huh?" She grinned, leaning into his chest.

"Yes. Yes I was."

The lady at the front desk smiled brightly when she saw them, and quickly turned to say something to an employee, who ran off somewhere in return. "Ah! Bonjour, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. Come, come you must be tired after your long drive."

"Thank you Miss." Phineas smiled, nodding at the employee who helped carry their bags. The lobby of the hotel was small, attached to a little eatery that anybody could come down for breakfast or a late snack. Soon enough they found themselves in the elevator (which was bigger than they thought it would be) and stepped out to a hallway. There were no other rooms besides the door way in the back, and Isabella stared at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You got us a suite?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Izzy." He replied, and the helpful employee giggled at the couple. Phineas grinned, picking up Isabella up bridle style fiddling with the keys in his hands. He made a noise of contempt and finally walked into the room; the employee laid their bags on the floor and took his leave, giving the newlyweds some privacy. Isabella didn't say anything as she was just frozen in surprised shock, staring out the window at the sight before her.

"We get to see the Eiffel Tower from here!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Ohmigosh this is so _romantic!"_

Phineas laughed, allowing her to place her feet on the ground. "Mind if I give you a little tour of the place?" He asked coolly, and his wife nodded. "Great! So as you can see, here is the bed with an Eiffel Tower poster cascaded in lights, a TV, and over there's a private bathroom." He took her hand, pulling her close. "Personally, that was the whole reason why I chose this suite."

"Really? What's so special about it?" She asked eagerly, her breath hitching at how close their skin touched each other. _Damnit Isabella, control yourself! _She chided.

He just smiled and walked over, dramatically pushing the door open so she could get in. Neon lights were built into the giant shower, taking up most of the space. An array of jets was on the walls as well as a small TV, to listen to music. She almost laughed out loud at the black toilet paper next to the seat, feeling an uplifting sense of ecstasy wash over her. There was a tub with jets and a TV also, but Isabella was more interested in the shower.

"Wow," She breathed out, grinning at a blushing Phineas.

"You like it, honey?"

"I… absolutely _love it_." She giggled, kissing the scar on his cheek. "B-but, as endearing as this sounds, I feel like I need to take a nap after that drive over here. Can we pick this up where we left off later in the night?"

Phineas was so lost in her sapphire eyes that he hardly heard her, and muttered an approving noise. He too, was tired, but he didn't have the courage to admit it to her. Isabella smiled gratefully and led him, stumbling a little, towards their bed that they would be sharing for the next few weeks. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her arms wrapped in a warm hug around her lover. Phineas yawned and breathed in her familiar, vanilla scent, wondering how in the world he ever got so lucky. That was a question –for once- however, that had an obvious answer.


	17. Chapter 17

**I originally had this chapter posted before the latter... I just didn't know where to fit it. But now I'm bored, and I don't feel like going back to sleep, so here ya go. I hope you guys enjoy :p **

**Disclaimer: Nope- can't deny it. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter seventeen: Neutral

The sun beat against the window pane and shined through the bedroom suite, waking the young couple up. They had fit in so much the past three weeks; they practically toured all of Paris. Isabella had loved every moment of it, being next to her Phineas, that memories of her past visit there years ago were completely forgotten.

She smiled as she slowly got up and stared out the window. The cul-de-sac nearby the hotel was brimming with life in the early morning hours; people were taking a stop by a fountain to eat their morning breakfast. However, before she could stare at it longer, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach and fell back onto her pillow with a squeak.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, getting shaken awake. He quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"I-I'm fine. I'm okay Phineas!" She moaned out. She winced as she tried to relax her back on the wall. He frowned in response, resting his other hand on her stomach.

"You don't look fine; y-you're all flustered." He whispered as he lay his forehead against hers, looking into her sapphire eyes. They were both filled with worry. Isabella groaned and she gripped her belly tighter, closing her eyes.

"I… hurt…"

"Where?" Phineas asked. Oh how he desperately wanted to heal the cause of her pain.

"H-here…" Isabella lifted up her shirt and her breath started to quicken.

"I'll kiss it all better." He assured her. He left a trail of kisses going from her breasts down to the center of her stomach, gripping Isabella's hand even tighter as he did so. He noticed the sweat begin to pour down her forehead and his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "_Christ_, Isabella. Are you having an allergic reaction to the snails we had for dinner?"

She blinked.

Then, in a flash, she bolted out of bed and into the bathroom downstairs. Phineas flinched at the sound of the door slamming against the wall with the sound of vomiting soon after. He had another hunch creep into his mind, but he didn't know if he was terrified or anxious to say it out loud. He tripped in his step a little when he realized that he was in front of the room already.

"Isabella," Phineas mumbled and let out a sigh. The poor girl sputtered as she gripped the toilet seat, looking up at him; her eyes were pleading for comfort. He nodded and made his way over to her, lifting her hair out of her face as he hugged her stomach. "Shh. Calm down baby."

"Aw, no I-I can't." she moaned again, burying her face into his chest. "I feel so w-weird…"

"I-is, this the first time?" He asked her.

"Uhm… two weeks ago…."

"But wait, that's," His eyes grew wide as he figured the dates out, and cupped Isabella's flushed cheek in his hands. "Th-that was a week after our wedding! Isabella, why didn't you bother to tell me sooner?"

She didn't say anything as she started to cry, and began to push herself away from Phineas. She hated confrontation. And there was no way she could handle it now that she… Her train of thought was cut off when the movement she made jolted in her stomach unhappily, and forced her to take another yet short trip to the toilet. Phineas sighed as he mentally slapped his head.

_You oblivious idiot, _His thoughts screamed at him. He frowned at her when she had finished, noticing that she still gripped her stomach. She didn't say anything to him as she just stared at the floor.

"Isabella I…"

"L-leave me alone."

"Izzie, no." He muttered stubbornly, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Good god, how he desperately wanted to make the pain go away. Seeing her in such distress didn't help ease his nerves at all. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath but Phineas refused to hear her, and he helped her off the floor. He blindly reached into an open cabinet for some Tylenol to give her. He knew by a long shot that this wouldn't work automatically, but for now, it would do.

"There. Come on, it'll make you feel better." Phineas assured her, caressing her cheek as she grasped the bottle in her hands. He smiled when she took some of it and placed it back on the counter. Isabella finally let her eyes meet his; she couldn't help but admire her husband's persistence in her time of need. The heated silence lingered for a few minutes more until she awkwardly coughed, scratching the back of her head with her hand. She finally spoke what each of the couple had in mind.

"M-my, stomach still hurts though. I… I didn't bring a test with me; I thought one was already packed." She muttered with a frown, hiding her face in his chest. He sighed and began to rub her back.

"It's okay; there's something similar to a CVS around the block. After breakfast we'll check it out." Phineas said, making Isabella smile.

"I can't believe we might be _parents_, Phin." She giggled. They slowly made their way out of the room and into their bedroom, where clothes were randomly placed on the floor from the couple's previous rendezvous. He grinned at her bashfully, rubbing their noses together.

"Seems a little surreal, doesn't it? Sometimes I still think back to when we were kids and wondered how the heck I missed out on all of this." Phineas chuckled with her, his hands gripping this side of her butt. She blushed as she pushed away from him, hiding her face in her messy curls.

"The past is the past, Phin. I've told you before." She assured him, and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I, just needed a reminder, you know?" He shrugged. Isabella beamed and was about to say something else, when Phineas' phone buzzed on the bedside table. She curiously peered up at him and he frowned in response; both were worried as to who would call so early in the morning. It wasn't even 7:30 yet. Phineas gripped her hand tighter as he walked over to the phone, stopping short when he saw that the caller ID was Ferb. Sparing another glance with Isabella he reached out for it and greeted his brother cautiously.

"Uh… hey, what going on?"

"_I'm, sorry I have to call you as of late b-but something came up." _Ferb's voice came out in a frantic mess, to which Phineas had to struggle over the static.

"Is everything alright? How's Vanessa?"

"_That's what I—" _

"_CAN'T THIS DAMN CAR DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" _

"_We're in the middle of traffic, if you look out the window!" _He snapped back at his wife, who panted heavily in the background.

Isabella tried so hard not to laugh at them. She really did. "It's time?" Phineas asked with a smile. He hugged Isabella close.

"_Jade's a week early, but I can't stop that. PLEASE get here as soon as you can. I'm… I'm freaking out." _Ferb muttered. "_H-honey, just calm down alright?" _

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? You're telling a woman in labor to _CALM DOWN—_!" _The line went dead after that, and Phineas winced at the sound of Vanessa's screeching. His phone dropped from his hands as he let out an exasperated laugh.

"I guess we're going home." Phineas told Isabella, smiling at her.

"I have no objection; we'll get the results at the Danville Hospital. Besides, it'd be nice to see the family again after some time."

He scoffed playfully as the two fell backwards onto the bed. "What? Tired of me already?"

Isabella giggled and shook her head. "No, no I'm not. I'm just saying I miss the usual swing of things."

"At least you're honest." Phineas shrugged, making her laugh and hit his chest with the back of her hand. The couple then got ready to leave after that, each glad to have mutual feelings about going home. He quickly dialed Steve's number and told him of the situation, and he was waiting right outside the hotel within the hour.

"I love you, Isabella." He told her warmly, and kissed her stomach before hugging her tight.

"I love you more."

**A pissed off Vanessa was surprisingly hilarious to write. Poor Ferb, the trauma I'm putting him through. x) *hugs* **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yus! This chapter turned out so freaking perfect I just love this! Oh god, I can't even-ASDAFKL. **

**Ferb: Eheh, sorry viewers. Nikki's sort of... _lost it_, to put it nicely, so Phineas and I'll be doing the disclaimer today. Bro? **

**Phineas: Yup! Nikki Starlet doesn't own us; just Professor Wilde, Ace, Andrew, Phyllis, and my future son, Marcos. **

**Me: Nyah~ be quiet! The title's just coming on! x3 **

**Ferb: Okay, here we go... **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter eighteen: Answers and Announcements

First thing Phineas and Isabella noticed was the giant crowd in the emergency room. In the mist of it all was Ferb, his usual calm, neutral expression replaced by a look of rage. Linda put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"Th-they won't let me in! I'm the father of the child, for chrissake's!"

Phineas winced as he turned to glance at his wife. "Whoa; it's like Ferb was hit with an 'Out-of-Character' ray or something." Isabella shrugged in response.

"Anyone would do the same."

He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her hand tight. They first stopped by the front desk to check themselves in. Phineas greeted the woman and told them that they were here to visit Vanessa. She smiled, jotting down something on a notepad. Isabella gave her husband a look as if to remind him about the test, and he leaned over to whisper something to the lady. She gasped in surprise for a few moments before nodding, and ran off to another area of the room.

"So… I guess we'll find out later then, huh?" She muttered, placing a protective hand on her stomach. Phineas chuckled at her.

"C'mon love, let's go."

Ace was the first to see the married couple, waving them over to the group. "Phineas! Isabella! You guys made it!"

"Yeah; hey Ace," Phineas said as he bumped fists with him. Gretchen smirked at Isabella, who quickly took her hand away from her stomach.

"Sorry we had to cut your honeymoon short. Vanessa… well, you know what's happening."

Phineas shook his head with a smile, "N-no it's not a problem. We just uh… had something to check out anyways." Isabella glared at him and slapped her head.

"Really? What?" Addison spoke up now, coming over with Buford by her side. Baljeet and Ginger giggled at each other.

"Isabella's just really, _really_ sick. We have to check it out soon." Phineas muttered.

Baljeet tilted his head to one side, frowning a little. "You do look flushed, Izzie. Did you get allergic to something on the honeymoon?"

"Yeah um; something I ate." She paused for a moment as if she debated what she wanted to say. "…Snails!"

"Fish sticks!"

Buford shook his head at the couple, while Gretchen and Addison shared a knowing Look. "I think this is something that we shouldn't pressure them on, guys. We should just leave them alone."

"But we're just going to do it anyway." Ginger chimed, grinning.

Phineas gulped as he took a couple steps away from their friends, dragging Isabella with him. She giggled nervously as her hand rested against her stomach. During that time Linda managed to coax Ferb into getting him to sit down and relax. The others, which was Andrew, Katie, Irving, Milly, Django, Perry, Phyllis, Heinz, Professor Wilde, and Lawrence all on the other side of the room, either chatting or in Irving's case, take a nap. Charlene became distant from the extended family ever since Heinz married Sam, and was never heard from since. Vanessa wasn't upset by this, though—she always considered her step-mother as a true figure in her life than her real one.

The seconds ticked by and Phineas slowly dragged Isabella down a long hallway, so they could talk in secret about their situation. He couldn't handle lying to his friends.

"Isabella, you ready for this?" He eased softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There's no doubt in my mind that I will be pregnant, Phin. The signs are all there." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest. He chuckled, kissing her hair. "You nervous?"

"K-kinda," He admitted, "But hey, carpe Diem, right? I'm thinking of this as our next big idea!"

"Seize the day." She agreed, beaming up at him. "I love you, Phineas."

"Love you too honey."

Phineas and Isabella grinned at each other before they were called into a room by the same nurse at the front desk, holding a clipboard. On her nametag was written 'Tiffany' in a messy scrawl. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, so you guys are here for Vanessa Fletcher but you just want to check if you're pregnant or not?" When they nodded, she continued on. "Cool. I'm going to ask you a few questions, Isabella. What are your symptoms?"

She shifted awkwardly in her chair, "Uhm, morning sickness, headache, and any liquid I tried to take in this morning I just couldn't. I've been feeling weird like this since… about three weeks ago."

"We were going to get a pregnancy test from a CVS where we stayed in Paris, but then my brother called." Phineas put in, and Tiffany nodded. A wide smile spread across her face as she went over to a drawer, looking through it. Phineas squeezed Isabella's hand in affection, passing a beaming smile her way.

"Alright—here you go. Call if anything goes wrong." Tiffany alerted, but her words fell upon deaf ears. She let out a sigh and giggled exasperatingly before walking out the door.

0000000000

Ferb glared at the floor as he listened to Vanessa screaming in the next room over. He sighed when Linda tapped him on the shoulder. "How long has it been?"

"Only twenty minutes," She giggled, and then sighed, "Look, I know you want to be in there, but the doctor said—"

"As pissed as I am about it, I know, there's nothing I can do. It's just…" he bit his lip, "I never knew my mother, for she died giving birth to me. What if… what if my own love…"

Gretchen sighed as she walked to him, overhearing the conversation. "Vanessa's a strong girl, Ferb. She'll pull through; for you and Jade." He stared up at her in silent shock. He'd expected Baljeet's words of comfort to help him out—his former high school sweetheart truthfully wasn't at the top of his list. He wasn't one to hold a grudge, however.

"…Thank you."

"It's not a problem." She smiled.

"Raising a child is tricky, Ferb. I'm just telling you this now that there's no easy way out." Linda reminded him, giggling a bit.

"I love a good challenge." He sneered back playfully, grinning up at his step-mother.

"I know you do, Ferb. I know."

Phineas and Isabella came practically skipping in then, each with happy smiles plastered on their faces. Isabella couldn't hide in her squeal as their family took notice, and Gretchen rushed over to calm the woman down.

"I-Isabella, what's going on? Phineas why is she so happy?!" She shouted, fixing her glasses.

He laughed and clutched his wife's hand where she held her positive test. "We brought back a positive, you guys."

Silence was the only thing that greeted him at first. Then a loud _THUD! _ Could be heard and everyone turned to see the green-haired man on the floor; it was a clear guess to them all that that was enough excitement for one day.


	19. Chapter 19

**When I get the chance during a study I might be able to type up another chapter x) If I don't have any hw to work on... *sighs* so, yea-like always, hope you guys enjoy! Phineas? The disclaimer, if you will? **

**Phineas: Weird... ever since Addison broke the fourth wall I've been popping up here... *cough* a-anyways, Nikki doesn't own us. She only created her oc's. **

**Ferb: Not that we're complaining, however; it's quite enjoyable being in bold. **

**Phineas: Yeah... alright, onto the story! **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter nineteen: Close as close can be

"Wh-what happened?" Ferb mumbled after a few moments, shaking his head.

Phineas' voice came clearer first, "You just blacked out, Ferb. Is everything okay?"

"I just had the weirdest dream…" He groaned as he managed to sit up. He looked around at the family members as if to try and convince himself that they weren't there. He then rested his eyes on his sister-in-law, who beamed a wide smile as she clutched the pregnancy test in her hand. He blinked. "O-okay... never mind, apparently it isn't."

Ginger and Baljeet burst out laughing and they patted him on the back, helping him off the ground. "I figured it wouldn't take long for you to realize it again."

"I mean, the signs were obvious, aren't they? And still are, for that matter." The Chinese woman agreed, nodding over to Isabella. She blushed.

"_Yeah_… I know," Ferb sighed, letting his shoulders fall in defeat. A few seconds passed in silence until a baby's cry suddenly broke through, alerting even Tiffany at the front desk.

"I-is… is that…"

Stacy came out as his answer, grinning widely at the group of people waiting to see Vanessa. "You people can come in now." She breathed out, earning a kiss from Coltrane who had just came into the hospital then. "These were four long… annoying hours…"

Ferb got up first, giving Stacy a pleading Look. "Both of them are alright? Honestly?"

"Better see for yourself."

He smiled at her and whizzed past her without even questioning, grasping Vanessa's hand into his. The two shared a silent greeting before Vanessa leaned over to kiss him fully on the lips, her beautiful daughter in one arm. She beamed proudly at her husband.

"Oh Ferb, she's beautiful. She has your eyes."

"And your face." He added with a chuckle, caressing his new baby's cheek. "The perfect combo."

Candace ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Would you like to hold her, lil' bro?"

Phineas nodded eagerly for him as Isabella giggled, putting a protective hand over her own stomach. Ferb chuckled and gently while taking the little girl into his arms, letting out a surprised gasp. She felt so light, only weighing five pounds. He wasn't expecting it to. Her small eyes were closed, and her thumb stuck in her mouth. Her little toes were failing onto the side. Linda rested her head against Lawrence, sighing at the lovely sight.

"What are you going to name her? Jade, right?" Professor Wilde spoke up finally, breaking the silence.

"Jade Denise Fletcher." Vanessa and Ferb spoke at the same time. They were still staring at the beautiful girl.

"Ah—I see you named her after your mother, Ferb. Absolutely brilliant!" Lawrence chuckled, nodding his head in approval.

"Yay! This is the next generation of the Fireside Girls! Who knows what she'll be able to accomplish!" Katie squealed and clapped her hands giddily.

"Think her hair will turn green, or brown?" Perry asked now, looking at his owner questioningly.

"Green hair would be cool." Buford grinned, and Addison slapped her head beside him. "Then I can call her Saladhead Jr.!"

"Ahm… thanks?" Ferb muttered with a humble smile.

Phineas chuckled at his friends as he leaned against the wall, putting his hands behind his head. He smirked. "She's going to be raised into one weird family." Isabella shrugged and passed him an almost annoyed smile. She breathed out a giggle.

"There's no shame, my love."

Professor Wilde gave her husband a worried frown, "A-are they going to break into song? With no desirable music source?"

Heinz shrugged. "Hey, it happens. I've done my fair share throughout the years. Roll with it."

Phineas laughed as he twirled Isabella around, and started to sing.

_**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be…**_

She took up the next verse now, wrapping her arms around her lover,

_**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are familyy… **_

She drifted off into a soft hum as Jade was passed around the group, now in Baljeet's arms. Ginger turned a bright pink and put her finger on top of the baby's tiny hand. She couldn't hold in her giggles. The sun was in the middle in the sky by the time the song drew to a happy close, and Buford was the last to get to hold her. He was reluctant to even touch her, as if he would break the tiny baby. However with silent reassurance from Addison, his arms were easily around her.

_**We are… family. **_

"There you go Bufe—that's not so hard, now is it?" Irving joked, nudging his friend's shoulder.

He breathed out an annoyed sigh, but a small smile was making its way onto his lips. He chuckled.. "Y-yeah… I guess this ain't so bad. It'll be different if I had a kid of my own, but still… she's… sweet." He hinted towards Addison, who's eyes grew wide, along with her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. He shrugged and handed little Jade back to her mother; he was almost reluctant to do so. Almost.

"C'mon you guys, we should leave them be." Coltrane suggested, and everyone agreed. They said their farewells. Phineas and Isabella were the last ones there—Stacy had pulled the couple aside with a wide grin on her face.

"I'll see you two back here in nine months, okay?" She giggled and pulled Isabella into a hug, "Oh congratulations Izzie. This'll be such a fun experience. I-if you need help you can always come to me, Candy, or Vin."

She nodded through a tearful smile; she didn't trust her voice at all. Phineas smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yup—see you."

"Goodbye… _Uncle _Phineas." Ferb smirked, earning a giggle from the two. "We'll work on the studio starting next month."

"Next month it is," Phineas said and saluted him; he and Isabella finally walked out the door, ready to begin their new life together.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this marks the half-way point of my story... the drama will probably kick off in the next chapter or so. Thank you guys for being patient with my slow updates! x) **

**_Guest-_ Aw, thanks! Your comment really made my day! :3 **

***grabs popcorn* alrighty, disclaimer time! **

**Isabella: Nikki doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. Only her oc's! **

**Phineas: Hey! That's my line. =.=**

**Isabella: What? I'm like the only one who hasn't done it yet. **

**Perry: Um... the fanfic's about to start now... **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty: It's been a summer

Mitch groaned as his subjects aimlessly tried to take over a nearby planet, many lightyears away from Earth. All he could do now was build a small Empire for support. He had to… to wait for the perfect chance to capture the offspring. It could take weeks, months… but he didn't care. His strong ambition was able to dodge his constant fear.

"Treckor!" He snapped his fingers, and the timid green alien dropped what he was doing.

"Um, y-yes sir?"

"Amuse me. I'm getting bored."

Treckor stared at his master in disbelief. "Wh-what _precisely _do you want me to do?"

"Did I ask for anything specific, boy?"

He hung his head, "N-no sir."

"Well get on with it then." Mitch ordered, nodding over to his robots. Treckor audibly gulped and took a couple steps back, not wanting to get hurt by those dreadful things. He thought for a moment.

"A-alright then; uh… my antenna can perform classical music to fit any scene." Mitch frowned and folded his arms. "It's, pretty cool." The alien motioned for his master to stare back at the idiotic scene before him. As promised, soft music began to play from the antenna as the fight progressed. Then it became faster, more suspenseful when the 'enemy' ship crashed into one of Mitch's. He slapped his hands onto his desk, knocking off a few papers.

"What the hell is wrong with my army? Fight back you putrid imbeciles!" He screamed. Treckor sighed.

_This is going to be such a long day… _

…

During the time when Phineas and Isabella were on their honeymoon, they weren't the only ones with a ring on their finger. Buford finally mustered up the courage to ask Addison for her hand; he did it in front of his friends when they were on a camping trip, no questions asked. Ferb joked about how he and his brother started a friendly 'competition', wishing the other bachelors luck.

Aside from that, Candace had some good wealth come her way too. She landed a steady job at the OWCA –personal reference from Professor Wilde- busting other bad guys on the loose in a similar way how she used to do with her brothers. Vanessa, who worked there as well, proved to be an excellent mentor. Jeremy would watch little Amanda at his work sometimes, that if no one else was able to do the job.

Perry and Phyllis were just glad to have some peace and quiet for once. Their lives had been nothing but trauma the past few years: they deserved some peace. Speaking of which, the couple currently lay down on the lawn, waiting around for the Flynn's to get home from the grocery store.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Perry mumbled, and Phyllis turned her head.

"What?"

"Peace and quiet; I haven't experienced _that_ since the boys were younger. Those were the days…" He chimed nostalgically, staring up at the clouds. Phyllis turned to lie on her side.

"What was it like? Back then?"

He grinned, "Same thing every day. I would wake up, and stay with Phineas and Ferb until they would come up with their next 'Big Idea' as they were so famously called. Then I would get a call from Monogram just before Isabella gets there to tell me that Doofenshmirtz was up to no good." He shrugged, pausing for a moment, "It's safe to say I took everything for granted."

"So when Doof went falsely mad…"

"I felt like a fish out of water," Perry closed his eyes. "I didn't want to convince myself that my archenemy/best friend would go stone-hard _evil._ In the end, my subconscious was right, but…" He sighed, "Every secret agent has his weakest moment. I always tell myself though, that I met the love of my life during that time. So it wasn't _all_ bad."

Phyllis smiled at him and placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh, Perry… I-I felt the same way too… after you pulled out the mind-chip." She muttered the last part, staring at him with adoration.

He chuckled at her, "In two weeks or so, we'll have a family of our own. Think about it Phyllis, out of all the other animals in the agency, _we_ were the only ones who stuck together. Truly showed them, huh?"

"Yeah… what names had you thought of? I have two in mind."

"U-um, really?"

"I like Kelly, if one is a girl…" She thought for a moment, "Aimee is another."

Perry stared at her as he tested the names out in his head, smiling for a few seconds afterwards. "They're beautiful. Two names for two children?"

"O-one can only hope," Phyllis muttered bashfully. "Unless you want another?"

"Yeah— Junior; we'll name them after me!" When Phyllis slapped him on the shoulder he stopped laughing, and gave her a sheepish smile. "N-nevermind I was kidding… this entire time I was set on what I'd do when the babies get here… I haven't even thought of names."

Phyllis leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Oh, it's alright. I'm not mad at you."

Isabella saw the couple from her side of the car and smiled, tapping Phineas on the shoulder. She giggled. "I think it's sweet that Perry finally has a love interest."

"It's about time too." Phineas grunted. He yawned and pulled the car into the driveway, but the two platypi didn't notice him. He smiled as he got out of the car and help out Isabella; the two went over to the trunk to get out the food. "Ew! Hey, you two, do that inside!"

Perry gasped and pushed Phyllis off of him, turning a deep red. "Oh… look who is back."

"Mind helping us out here?" Isabella asked.

Perry and Phyllis grumbled to themselves but obeyed the older couple, grabbing whatever they could to bring outside. It's only been a full day since Jade came into their lives—normality was something that was a given. Isabella yawned as she fell onto the couch, putting her hand on her stomach. Phineas giggled and walked over to her.

"Tired already?"

"What? It's not every day that there's a child in here." She shrugged, leaning into him.

Perry chuckled, "Uhm… Phyllis and I will… go upstairs…. yeah."

Isabella didn't hear the platypus as she just hid her face into Phineas' chest. "I've never been so happy in my life before, Phin." Phineas was about to say something when he heard a sigh, and looked up to see his wife's eyes closed. He grinned at her, kissing the familiar scar on her eye.

"I love you… so much." He said. He lifted up her t-shirt to rub his hand over her stomach- there was no bump there yet, but he knew in a few weeks time that she'll begin to show. "Both of you." Soon enough, he as well, fell asleep, exhausted after yesterday's events.


	21. Chapter 21

**The idea for Phineas' Time Car was inspired by _Back to the Future, _one of my favorite film ever. You guys should check it out when you have the chance. x) Oh! And is anyone else excited for the new episode of Glee coming up tonight at nine?! YUS! *pumps fist in air* **

**Phineas: Err, yea, so anyway, Nikki doesn't own us. Just her oc's. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty-one: The Next Big Thing

Ferb grunted and wiped the sweat off his face as he and Phineas tried to restore the old studio. They had been going at it for a few hours now…. but the boy's have been doing stuff like this since they were kids, so the long hour doesn't seem tiring.

The room they were in was no bigger than your average backyard, with long windows and desks at every corner. The walls were painted a muddy brown, but the paint job would have to work on later. Nuts and bolts were nearly to Phineas' knees on the floor. The main purpose of their studio was not only to restore it, but be able to sell all of their many past inventions. The idea had been bounced around in their heads for a while—only now seemed like the proper time to work it out.

He fought a smile as he was dusting off a counter, finding multiple old car pieces hanging about. Some were a familiar color he saw long ago, giving him an idea. "F-Ferb! Hey bro, check this out! I know what we can build to start off our studio!"

He tilted his head to one side, scratching his ear. "What's that?"

"Let me ask you something: does this look familiar?" He asked in return, holding up part of a blue door. Ferb's eyes widened in surprise.

"Th-the _Time Car_…" He murmured, "That's the very same one Marcos used for the Time Car!"

"Cool huh? C'mon, let's draw the design. Then we'll call it a day."

"And here I thought that the idea would come up on a whim." Ferb muttered to himself, shaking his head. Phineas laughed at his brother.

"Well, we can't be spontaneous all the time Ferb." With that, he pulled out a blueprint from nowhere and began to scribble something down.

0000000000

Isabella was with Ginger during that time—both of them had just gotten off for break, and on their way to Slushy Dog's. The Chinese woman couldn't stop complaining about why Baljeet wouldn't marry her yet; they've been dating ever since Phineas and Isabella got together. She knew he was the one for her, but there was that small voice in the back of her head that never failed to convince her otherwise.

"I don't think you should worry so much about it." Isabella assured her, "Knowing 'Jeet, it'll probably take him months just to plan out the perfect proposal."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What happens if when the time comes, I won't feel the same way anymore?" She mumbled, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I don't have the confidence like you do, Izzie."

Isabella gave her an odd look. "Is this the same Ginger that wouldn't listen to me whenever I complained to her of her awkward choice in men?"

Ginger frowned, wiping away a tear. "S-sorry; nerves are just getting to me right now. Am I the only one that feels like its all competition now?"

"Ferb was only joking," Isabella groaned and Slushy Dog's finally came into their view. "Phineas and I married because we've been talking about this for a while—I didn't expect him to pop the question so soon."

"Married life must be _wonderful_, what with a baby on the way." Ginger eased softly, eyeing her friend's stomach.

A smile found its way onto Isabella's lips. "Phineas is on a craze. You're not going to believe the pile of onesies that are stored in the closet right now."

"I never interpreted Phin to be a family guy. Mr. Oblivious is what I always called him." Ginger laughed. Someone standing in front of them moved aside so they could take their order. Behind the counter revealed a familiar face, and Isabella waved at her sister-in-law's husband.

"Hey preggo," Jeremy chided, fixing the cap on his head. "Decided to stop by, huh?"

"We're on break." Ginger shrugged her shoulders. "It's Isabella's cravings."

The manager laughed and took their order, letting them step to the side of the room.

"Getting back to what we were going on about earlier," Isabella mentioned, tapping Ginger's shoulder. "If this really means that much to you, just talk to him about it. I'm sure Baljeet would be willing to listen."

"It is…" She sighed. She gave her friend a confident smile. "Thanks Izzie."

"Anytime,"

The conversation dragged onto other matters after they received their order, and went to an empty window seat in the middle of the room. Ginger shook her head at the ridiculous things Isabella was beginning to put on her salad, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over her. She loved Baljeet the same way Isabella had with Phineas, wanting a baby ever since College started. She was just so nervous to bring it up, what with everything going on at that time—she didn't think neither of them would be able to handle it. Or worse, split apart.

Ginger sighed as she put a French fry in her mouth. But that wasn't the worry now. Both of them had decent, well paid jobs- Baljeet was a chemist at Professor Wilde's lab, and Ginger worked at the same hospital her sister did, following the family footsteps. Plus, they had an apartment building not too far from where the gang lived. Something that she longed for ever since she was a child had become a reality.

She was taken out of her daydream when a cheerful hello filled the area, and Isabella smiled. "Hi Phineas."

The inventor grinned and hugged her, kissing her scar. "Hey Izzie. And hello to you to, baby…." He said as he kissed her stomach. Ginger looked away from them; she felt she was intruding. Ferb appeared next to the young couple, blowing into Phineas' ear.

"You can do that later, bro." He shook his head.

"_Fe-erb_!" Phineas groaned, turning red in the face. "Every single time."

Ginger couldn't hide in her giggle. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Phineas smiled as he eased himself next to his wife. "Finished working on the blueprints for our future projects. I decided to call it a day."

"Will it be Noble Piece prize material?" Isabella asked him, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I already got two of them for saving the world," He shrugged, and added with a smirk, "But it is pretty wicked."

Ferb brought out his hands onto the table, an eager look on his face. "Just think about it: time travel has been proven by us many years ago. Ever thought of a more efficient way to move to different time frames?"

"I've always wondered about it."

"Well, wonder no more!" Phineas exclaimed suddenly, and took out a blueprint from his pocket, masterly folded by Ferb. "This is just the rough copy." Isabella peered over her husband's shoulder with knowing curiously. She always loved to see Phineas' new ideas – she was thankful he still had his creative spirit every now and then.

"Cool," She nodded in approval.

"It's certainly brilliantly designed. Baljeet would love to work on the mechanics of it." Ginger agreed, smiling at the man.

"We're thinking of building in a video camera, so that whenever someone wants to reach the person driving, it'll be easier." Phineas explained, and folded back up the blueprint. He then turned his attention towards his wife, who was currently stuffing her face with a vanilla slushie, filled with cracker pieces. He scrunched his nose.

"… I am so weirded out by this right now."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Hey, you're not the one giving birth—be thankful for that." She paused for a moment, "We're going furniture shopping this weekend, right?"

"Yes, my love. On the weekend we'll go."

Ginger giggled as she checked the time on her watch, and announced that she had to leave for work. "I hate to leave so soon, but I have to get back to the hospital."

"Don't worry about it Gin. I'll catch up with you later." Isabella waved as she got up from her seat, and threw out her food. Her eyes grew wide when she remembered something. "Oh! And let me know how it goes with Baljeet!"

Ginger's face turned a bright shade of pink as she glared at her friend before leaving the restaurant. Jeremy chuckled at this from behind the counter, shaking his head at Isabella. Phineas just folded his arms on the back of his neck. "What was _that_ all about?"

She only grinned in response. "I was just playing counselor for the day."

Ferb gave her a surprised look.

* * *

**I thought it was about time Ginger got her look on things... hope you guys enjoyed! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Irving: *giggles* Hey everyone! Nikki doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. She only created Professor Wilde, Ace, Andrew, Marcos- **

**Addison: Okay, they get it. Just start reading. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty two: Reality Check

Ginger inhaled a breath as she stepped into her home, surveying the area for her boyfriend. At first her mother had been against the idea of the couple living together when College ended, but Stacy gave the approval, ultimately changing her mind.

_But now I have to make my own decisions. _She thought with a nervous grin. She stepped out of the tiny dining room and saw Baljeet at his desk. His computer screen was turned off. _That's odd… _

"'Jeet?" She muttered quietly, poking his shoulder. He snorted and snapped his head up at the sound of her voice, an incoherent sound bubbling from his mouth. "Honey, how long were you at this for?"

"Since… five-ish? Sam wants me to find a safe solution to a chemical implant... almost… _done_." He answered sleepily.

Ginger shook her head at him. "Haven't you ever heard of breaks before?"

"B-but I gotta get this finished by tonight!" He protested, gripping the corners of his desk with his hands.

"No, ya don't. This project you're working on isn't due until the end of the month, Baljeet. Besides…" She shifted on her feet awkwardly. "I have to talk to you."

This got the young man's attention. He pulled his chair out so he could face her, a curious expression on his face. "What's the matter, Ginny?"

"Get out of the chair first."

Baljeet blinked as he obeyed his girlfriend of eleven years. He took her and she led him towards the couch upstairs, closing the door. For that one split second he merely thought that she wanted to spend some 'quality time' with him, but all the woman did was plop herself onto the floor, pulling him down with her.

He couldn't deny and think that she'd been acting weird since Buford's proposal—it's not that he was afraid to confront her about it, he just _couldn't_. Only their jobs have been the main priority once they got out of college. Other matters didn't seem so important until now.

This whole time he was thinking about that, Ginger had been wondering on how she was going to bring up the conversation. She didn't know how to start the conversation. It was bad enough that her love interest was holding her hand, leaning into her so close she could feel his breath against her neck.

She could've said anything right then, but only two words had the courage to escape her mouth. And she didn't dare to take them back.

"_Marry me?" _

0000000000

Isabella probably stared at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time that day. Maybe it was her imagination, or lack of sleep, but she swore she saw a small bump appear past her waistband. Her heart skipped a few beats.

"Hey, you ready for bed?" Phineas called out. She snapped out of her daydream to smile up at him.

"Yeah. Give me a minute."

She wondered how Ginger was doing with Baljeet; it's been at least a few hours since their talk at Slushy Dog's. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't the only woman that came to Isabella for relationship advice. After Addison, it was Milly, Gretchen, and even Katie who decided to come to her. It seemed everyone was in the same state of mind now. What with starting a new family, that is.

"Wait, _wait…. _ stop for a moment." Phineas giggled, and she blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. He sat up in bed, a camera in his hand.

"I want to take a picture of you guys every day, see how you're doing."

"I-I'm not even showing yet." She mumbled, letting her ivory hair fall into her face. Nevertheless though, she picked her shirt up. He smiled at his wife and snapped the photo. She let out an exasperated giggle and walked over to him, falling onto the bed on her back.

"How do I look?" She asked sleepily.

"Ya've got the glow Isabella." He replied, putting his hand over her stomach. "G-gosh I'm so excited for this." She closed her eyes and clutched his hand.

"F-for a while… when we were younger… I thought we were a hopeless cause." She shook her head, "I guess this is proof enough."

"Isabella…" He sighed, pulling her closer to him. "Please, forget about the past now."

"_I'm trying, Phin." _She cried through her hands, hiding her face in shame as tears began to pour down her face. She winced when one of her nails scrapped against her scar, and choked on a sob.

Phineas just stared at her silently, rubbing her back in hopes that she would calm down. Normally it was him that would be in this position, but now since her emotions been acting up because of the pregnancy, the roles were reversed. He was deep in thought that he didn't hear Isabella ask him a question.

"What was it, my love?"

"T-tell me a s-story," She mumbled, her hand still covering her scar.

"Of course," He smiled at her, kissing her hair. He cleared his throat. "Once upon a time… there was a beautiful princess. She had all the jewels in the world. Rubies, diamonds, anything her heart desired. But if she was honest with herself, all she ever wanted was to win the heart of an oblivious peasant boy. He was born into a poor family—looked down upon by the commoners. That didn't bother the princess at all though." He took a deep breath, memories itching at the surface of his brain. "So years pass, and everything seemed well with the kingdom. Until one day, a greedy, selfish dragon decided to snatch the princess, and took her to his lair. The oblivious peasant was the only one brave enough to do it. The journey to the cave helped him realized that not only was he doing this for his old friend, but he was willing to win her heart as well. He felt like an idiot that he didn't get her feelings anytime sooner. He fell to the ground and screamed out his frustrations."

"Th-then what happened?" Isabella wondered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It took him a long time to redeem himself, but he soon came to terms that dwelling on the matter weren't worth it. He set off to find the cave where the princess was captured. The dragon fought endlessly with the peasant boy, but in the end was a fruitless. The boy's heart was stronger than the greed and evil within the dragon. The princess was saved, and the peasant boy became a knight in her castle, forever guarding the love of his life. They were able to live happily ever after."

She sighed as he finished his story, looking up at him with glassy eyes. She was surprised to see that he was tearing up a bit too. "The peasant boy… never held a grudge." He stated firmly, leaning his forehead against hers. "And the princess… got the chance to love again."

"What about the greedy dragon?"

He smirked at her. "He couldn't handle the power. He's long since dead."

Isabella sniffed and kissed his nose, giving her husband a silent thank you. She yawned as she struggled to stay awake a bit longer, but she was terribly tired after the day's events. Phineas chuckled and fell asleep along with her. From the corner of his eye he could've sworn that somebody was watching them from the window, but he didn't have the energy to look again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeash... there's a boatload of Phinbella in this chapter. I couldn't help myself. :) **

**Katie: My god. You're just as bad as Irving. **

**Irving: HEY! **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty three: Best lazy day ever

Isabella stretched her limbs and sat up in bed, smiling down at her sleeping Phineas. He'd matured so much within the past year or so—she loved this new, protective side of her lover. She placed her hand on his face, her fingers lightly tracing the side of his cheek down to his scar that he received all those years ago. She sighed, letting her hand trial down to his chin, finally allowing it to rest on his shoulder. She leaned in closer towards him to kiss his forehead.

"Hmm?" Phineas muttered, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled. "Good morning Isabella."

"Morning, Phin." She yawned. "Man… I don't feel like getting up today."

"W-what's the matter? Are you sick?" He worried, placing his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm.

She giggled. "No. I just feel lazy."

"Oh." An idea popped into his head, making a wide smile spread across his face. "Well, I can arrange that."

"Sweetie… it's a workday. How are you—riiiight. Never mind, you can figure anything out."

Phineas laughed, pulling his wife into a hug. "Go on and get dressed. I have a few calls to make."

A few hours pass and the couple was on their way to the park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping- it was a perfect day for a lazy day. Phineas let out a chuckle as he fixed his guitar on his back, pulling Isabella closer towards him. She sighed, glancing around at her surroundings.

"After you, my Isabella." He grinned, unfolding the blanket under his arm. She smiled and laid down on her back, motioning him to sit next to her. He was about to say something when his watch beeped: the caller ID was Ferb.

"_Are you seriously having a do-nothing-day without me?" _ He wondered, exasperation in his voice.

Phineas chuckled. "Hey, why not? Isabella wasn't feeling well this morning. Do you think you and Buford can finish up the studio?"

"_Yes, it's not a problem. I'd have to take Jade with me though." _

"Why not have Amanda and Cat watch over her, given that Van has to work 24/7? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." He suggested. Ferb thought for a moment.

He snapped his fingers, "_Brilliant! It's settled then. Just don't make this into a regular thing, Phin. We have to get it finished by the end of the month—or at least after Phyllis's eggs are hatched." _

"I can agree to that. Catch you later, Ferb."

"See you." He mumbled, and the phone shut off.

Isabella giggled as she moved closer towards him, wrapping her hand around his shoulders. Phineas took out his guitar and began to strum a few notes.

"This is nice." She hummed, smiling up at him.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Marcos' is too… haven't thrown up in a while." She sighed and looked down at her stomach, smiling a little.

"Marcos? What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?" Phineas chuckled, although he hoped in the back of his mind that was the case. Isabella rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a mother's instinct, Phineas. You wouldn't understand." He looked like he was about to say something back to her, but shut his mouth when Isabella's phone rang. She groaned, mumbling incoherent words to herself before picking it up. "Hey. What's up, Ginger?"

"_Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, he said yes! I-I can't believe it!" _She squealed, _"I did exactly what you said. I took control of the situation! It turns out he's been having the same feelings all along!" _

Phineas winced and put his hand to his ear in an effort to stop the ringing. His wife giggled. "That's great Gin. Are you guys going to get a ring?"

"_Mm-hmm. He's out doing that right now. Later we're going to tell the 'rents." _She laughed joyously, "_Talk to you soon!" _

Isabella let out a sigh when the phone line went dead, and nuzzled back into her Phineas. He was playing a song from their childhood—one that Isabella wasn't familiar with. Still, it had a beautiful rhythm to it; she couldn't help herself but hum along.

_**Beautiful, kind and gentle **_

_**And loving and sweetness and candy **_

_**And gum… **_

_**Peppermint and pink flowers and bunnies **_

_**And songs that we all can hum **_

_**Draw a smiley face on the sun… **_

_**It's fun! **_

"What song is this, Phineas?" Isabella asked, kissing his nose. He chuckled, not wanting to answer her, and just continued to sing.

_**Slow down, and look all around you. **_

_**Throw your to-do list away! **_

_**The clouds look like sheep and vice versa. **_

_**Let's have a do nothing day. **_

_**(Have a do nothing day) **_

_**Sunshine, cuddles, and puppies, wet noses **_

_**And safety and laughter and skip to and fro **_

_**Holdin' hands, cherry snow cones **_

_**And rainbows and no place where we have to go **_

Almost everybody by now had their heads turned as to where the song was coming from, smiling at the young couple.

_**So we're just gonna go with the flow… **_

_**Oh you know! **_

_**Slow down and look all around you **_

_**(All around!) **_

_**Throw your to-do list away! **_

_**The clouds look like sheep and vice versa. **_

_**On a do nothing day. **_

_**(On a do nothing day) **_

_**Our… do… nothing… daaaaay! **_

Isabella let out a sigh and giggled, hiding her blushing face into Phineas' chest. "You're such a sap, Phin."

"Yeah… but I'm your sap." He mumbled in return, kissing the scar on her forehead. _This is the life. _


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys... know I don't own anything besides my Oc's, right? Cool. So read. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty four: One big platypus family

"Isabella hold her!"

"Phineas, would you _please_ stop screaming?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out." _Obviously. _

Isabella groaned and slapped her head, taking a few moments to compose herself. The house was in a complete wreck as they tried to prepare for Phyllis's children. Normally when it came to these things she knew what to do, but carrying a baby made her even more emotional than necessary. It didn't help that Phineas was squeamish.

Perry cautiously held his mate's arm as he helped lead her back onto the bed, closing his eyes shut. Only a few minutes had passed when they found out she was in labor. Phineas and Isabella were outside tending the garden.

_FLASHBACK _

Isabella stretched her arms and squinted as she tried to get a good view of her husband. The two had just got home from furniture shopping, but didn't feel like going back inside. They had been successful in finding everything necessary for the baby's room. Phineas wanted to start taking care of it early on, so that they would have nothing to worry about later.

"Looking good, dear." She giggled, nodding over to the flowers. Phineas turned around to smile at her.

"Thanks. I knew lilacs would do the trick."

"How many more do you have to plant?" Isabella asked. She took off her sunglasses.

"Ah… just a few more daffodils. That'd be enough, I think. Who knew such a simple task would be so much fun?" He chuckled and held his shovel up in the air. "I am the master of gardening!"

"Sure you are Phin. Sure."

Phineas narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to be sarcastic?"

"Key word: _trying_." Isabella replied smartly. She grinned. "Oh come off it, Phineas. I'm only teasing."

A wide grin spread across his face then, and tilted his head. "Really? Were you now?"

Isabella scrunched up her shoulders in fright as she leaned back in her chair. Phineas was moving closer to her, throwing the shovel on the ground. "Phineas; what—AAAAhahahaha!"

She squealed with laughter as he started to tickle her; she didn't know why he would do that at a random time like this, but it was nice to laugh. She can't remember the last time she did… Phineas grinned in triumph at her as they were now in a uncomfortable position –well, to an outsider- he was on top of her while she landed squarely on her back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The chair was flipped out from under them.

"C'mon, what was that for?"

"Punishment." Phineas replied simply, letting their noses touch.

"_Uh-huh_." She smiled and kissed him, closing her eyes in bliss. He was about to make a snide comment after that when a scream could be heard from the upstairs bedroom. After that it was chaos.

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

"You guys, I'm here. I came as soon as you called." Said a voice from the door, and Isabella whipped her head around to see Vanessa. Ferb was behind her with Jade in his hands. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh gosh. Thank you so much, Van. Is Ginger coming to?"

"Heyo!" The Japanese woman waved, skipping into the living room. "Let's get this party started."

"_Party?_" Phyllis gasped. She winced in reply. "How is this a party?!"

Ginger rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, remembering what Professor Wilde said many years ago. "Hey. It's something I like to do… this is my version of a good time." _Ok, not really her exact words… but I try. _"Alright; since you're so far in already, we can't take you to a vet. I need you to trust me and lay down on the couch."

Phyllis whimpered. "O-okay."

"You can do this, Philly." Perry soothed, rubbing her hand. "The hardest part is almost over."

The former villain did in fact pull through beautifully; three eggs came out of her in perfect condition, and were laid on a blanket next to her. This surprised Perry- they were expecting at least four, even though Phyllis wanted two; _I guess we got a happy medium_. He thought with a sigh, grinning at his beautiful mate. Vanessa and Isabella were there for support as they gathered whatever was necessary to help their friend out. Phineas let out a sigh of relief as he shared a glance with Ferb.

"That… could've gone better." He mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. He had recently gotten out of his scared-like trance. His brother chuckled, patting him on the back.

"Remember what I said when Jade was born? You can't predict these things, Phin. They like to throw themselves at you."

Phineas shrugged and fell onto his knees, laying a comforting hand on Phyllis's shoulder. He smiled at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

" Just… really tired." She yawned, earning a chuckle from Perry.

"That's natural, sweetie." Vanessa said tenderly as she lulled her head to one side. "You'll get over it soon enough."

"So the eggs will hatch after about a week, huh?" Isabella asked. She had been quiet this whole time; Phineas couldn't help himself and glanced up at her in surprise. Phyllis nodded.

"Yeah—thank you guys so much for taking me in. I can't; I—I don't know _what_ I'd do, if no one respected me because of the harm I caused. …I still feel terrible about how I treated you lot." She sniffed, wiping away a tear. The gang frowned and equally had their fair share of negative responses, but Perry was the one who spoke up first.

"You weren't yourself, love. Neither was Doof at that time either. You have nothing to apologize for."

Poor Phyllis broke down right then, causing everyone to give the two a moment. Ferb, Vanessa, Ginger, Isabella, and Phineas all walked into the basement. Isabella sighed as she leaned into her husband, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She grinned up at him, giggling.

"You were pretty brave over there, standing up for Phyllis like that."

Phineas frowned a bit. "She was in pain… I wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Ginger smiled and rolled her eyes. "Pretty soon that'd be you, Isabella."

Isabella gagged. "O_hhh_. We haven't even heard the baby's heart-beat yet. Don't freak me out."

Vanessa gave her husband a knowing look before nodding up the stairs. "I'm glad I could stay around to help… we gotta get going though. Jade's hungry."

Phineas nodded and lead them upstairs, with Isabella and Ginger following closely behind. In the living room they were met with the cute sight of Perry; his arms were wrapped largely around Phyllis and their three eggs. Phyllis sighed in her sleep and moved closer towards him, letting a wide smile spread across her face. Isabella shushed her friend as they walked past the couple, not wanting to be a disturbance.

Her heart swelled with love as she took one final glance and smiled up at her husband, who blushed like an idiot.

* * *

**So... okay. :) Short chapter- but I want to get the first ultrasound done before there's going to be about a few months time skip, so the _real_ drama can start. What is it, you ask? **

**Phineas: Yeah! Tell us! I'm left in the dark here! :/ **

**Quiet, you. *puts on fedora and sunglasses* Maybe I'll have the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Phineas: I'm gonna... go away now. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyo! I'm bak... hope you enjoy this filler x) **

**Phyllis: She still doesn't own anything besides me and the other oc's. True story. **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty five: Small, yet so powerful.

Isabella was just getting ready for the morning when she realized it. Her pants wouldn't fit her no matter how hard she tried. She began to get frustrated with herself, and quickly gave up, falling down to the floor in defeat. Phyllis came to her aid when she heard a loud moan.

"Isabella? What happened?!" She exclaimed, running over to her friend.

The mother-to-be groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I'm getting _fat_."

Phyllis raised her eyebrow in surprise. Surely this was expected, for Isabella was almost through three months already. "_I guess humans have a more sensitive brain…" _She muttered to herself, giving her a small smile. She let out a yawn and walked closer to Isabella, patting her knee. "Yes. Yes you are."

"I-I can't believe I haven't even noticed it! Gosh, Phineas has been so busy with the new studio and me with work…" She slapped her head. "Aww, now I have to go out and buy clothes."

"What's the problem in that?" Phyllis asked curiously.

Isabella sighed at her. "I just… for some reason I don't like being in the centre of attention anymore. It's too stressful." She shook her head, "I've been acting very _OOC_, haven't I?"

Phyllis giggled. "For the past few chapters, if I'm counting right." Isabella gave her an odd look. "But never mind that. This kind of stuff is normal, take it from me. It'll all be worth it in the end though… I still can't believe that Perry and I brought three beautiful babies to the world…"

"Carpe diem," Isabella shrugged, passing her a small smile. She took a deep breath and checked the time. "O-okay. I guess I'll change into Phineas' clothes. Where is he now?"

"Getting dressed. I'll let him know you're ready." Phyllis assured her and walked over to the kitchen where her mate and children were. She kept the names Kelly and Aimee for the girls, and just to amuse Perry, named the boy Junior. They were all perfect in her eyes—every now and then she had to pinch herself to believe that this is all real, for she still believed in her mind she was trapped under Doofenshmirtz's spell. Perry's kiss on her cheek told her otherwise.

"Hey Perry." She smiled, nuzzling him.

"Morning. Is everything alright?"

She laughed again, picking up little Junior into her arms. "Yes. Isabella was just… very surprised."

Phineas heard her and stopped what he was doing. He pointed at the platypus with the fork in his hand. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Perry stepped in front of his wife. "Phyllis can assure you that nothing is wrong. _Sheesh _Phin, relax a bit."

The inventor grumbled and took a deep breath, slamming the fork onto the table. "S-sorry. I don't know why but I've been on edge lately. It's like I have this sixth sense telling me that something bad is going to happen."

Perry folded his arms. "Phineas, what have we been telling you about dwelling over things?"

"B-but I _swear_, this is different!" He yelled, but Phyllis shushed him to calm him down. He pinched his nose. "Someone was watching us a few months ago— the day of your children's birth. I didn't think much of it, but now I'm starting to have my suspicions."

"Did you get a full profile of them?" Phyllis inquired, letting Junior out of her grasp so he could play with Kelly and Aimee.

Phineas shook his head. "No. Just a shadow."

"If it makes you feel any better, I guess we'll have to up the security." Perry shrugged, and hopped onto the table, putting a waffle in his mouth.

"It does." Phineas sighed, scratching the back of his head. He went back to cooking for the next few minutes before Isabella's voice called out to him. He blinked and turned around, nearly tripping over his feet at the sight of her. She was almost wearing nothing but his orange checkered T-shirt, and a pair of underwear. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her body, her face wearing a bashful smile.

"I-I borrowed your shirt… I hope you don't mind."

Phineas rubbed his eyes. "Uh… no, no. I don't mind at all." He moved closer towards her then, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can I just ask why?"

Isabella giggled and looked down at her stomach, pulling up her shirt. "…I'm showing, Phin."

He grinned and placed his hand up against their baby, noticing that indeed, she was much bigger than a few months ago. He sighed as he gently kissed her forehead making her giggle in response. She smiled up at him with excitement in her eyes.

Perry slapped his head, whistling to get the lovers attention. "Um, hello. Is breakfast ready yet?"

00000000000

The ride to the Danville Hospital didn't take as long as they thought. Phineas pulled into the parking lot and helped Isabella out of the car, making her blush and shake her head at him. She hugged her arms tightly around her stomach, protecting their small bundle of joy. He just smiled at his wife as the two walked into the hospital.

Tiffany was at the front desk again and she smiled, lulling her head to the side. "Hey again, you guys. Here for a checkup?"

Isabella nodded. "We're going to hear the heartbeat of our little one." She cooed, grinning widely. Phineas chuckled.

"Alright then. The maternity room is down that hall." Tiffany directed and went back to reading her magazine.

Women in all different stages of pregnancy were waiting for their appointment, either alone or sitting next to their significant other. Phineas let Isabella sit down while he walked to the man behind the desk to get a form—Isabella rested her head against the wall.

_I still can't believe it, _She thought with a happy sigh. Here she is, only three months married to her husband. It seemed like only yesterday that they were trapped inside the dome, fighting a game when real war was affecting the outside world. She remembered how scared she was when it came to confessing her love, but that never could've compared to actually seeing him almost die. Not long after, the roles were reversed. Even still they proved that their love was undeniable… they both sacrificed themselves for each other.

"Hey." Phineas smiled, snapping her out of her daydream. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Isabella answered him. She rested her head against his chest. "I'm perfectly fine."

"A-and the baby?" He queried, placing his hand on her stomach.

"He's okay too. 'Cause you're with me." Isabella giggled and kissed his nose, making him blush a deep shade of red. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. A couple across from them noticed this and chuckled at the sight.

"Jesus. You're so settled on having a boy." Phineas muttered.

"What? It's a mothers instinct. Deal with it."

"It's not like I have a choice, honey." He replied, and Isabella rolled her eyes. Only a few seconds passed by until the man behind the desk called them up, letting the two know that the doctor was ready for them.

Ginger smiled when she saw the couple walk into her room and waved. "Guess I have you guys today."

"_Ginger_!" Isabella exclaimed, hugging her friend.

She laughed. "Nice to see you too. Ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" When Isabella nodded, the nurse pointed towards the bed-like furniture. "Okay… Phineas, help her on top of there and I'll get everything settled."

"Gosh this is so amazing." Isabella hissed with excitement, taking Phineas' hands. He chuckled and didn't say anything in return as he helped her sit. Ginger laughed and walked towards them, an odd looking instrument in her hand. She smirked.

"I never thought I'd see the day. I'm proud of you, Sir _Blindness_."

"Oh, shut up." Phineas blushed, looking away from her. Ginger's teasing never failed as the years went by. She didn't answer him and tapped a button on the blank TV screen nearby the couple, and on it appeared the small outlining of their baby. Isabella let out a gasp and gripped Phineas' hand tighter, her eyes growing wide.

Ginger beamed at them, handing over her stethoscope. "Baby's nice and healthy. It's too soon to tell what the gender is, so I'll make an appointment due in a few months at least. How's Perry and Phyllis holding out with the triplets?"

Phineas and Isabella didn't hear her, though. They just had their eyes glued to the screen, filled with wonder, awe, and renewed love. A tear began to fall from Isabella's eye and Phineas took it away with the back of his hand. He hugged her shoulders tight and closed his eyes, as if his mind was telling him that was the last time he'd ever feel warmth or happiness. His heart begged to differ.


	26. Chapter 26

**here's the time skip I was talking about... I just really wanted to get this uploaded. :p *rolls away* **

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty six: two is lonelier than one

_**Three months later **_

Phineas stirred in his sleep as Isabella listened to the rain against the window sill. She sighed as she merely turned her head, a small frown on her face.

"Well, our plan to have a nice picnic with Phyllis and Perry is out." She shook her head and let her hand fall to her stomach, which made it obvious that she was very pregnant. She was lucky to be graced with no stretch marks, but she didn't want to jinx anything—Vanessa and Candace had been telling her what to expect when she had dates with them, but every time something new occurred, she felt like a student who didn't study for a big test.

Isabella let out a yawn as she turned on her side, now smiling at her husband. These past few months she'd spent with him had been the best ever. Nothing was out of place: her grandfather came to visit often, her friends were so supportive, and she was showered with love from her endearing husband. It's towards the end of December and it's below 45 degrees outside, but she couldn't feel any warmer tucked in safe in their apartment. She laughed quietly.

Phineas opened his eyes at the sound and grinned, nuzzling her. "Good morning, Izzie."

"Morning." She chimed, kissing his cheek. She sighed. "It's raining out."

"Really? But the weather man said that it'll snow." He shrugged, "Guess that's one thing that'll never be correct."

"Phin, we established that _years_ ago." Isabella said as she fizzed laughter into her hand. "The future is something that's just not predictable."

"Which is why I live to seize the day." Phineas pointed out to her, shoving his fist in the air. "True story."

"I know. I was there, dear." She giggled and rested her head against his. "You were very brave."

"Why thank you." He grinned in return. The two stared at each other for a few moments more, talking in their thoughts, before Isabella finally stretched her arms. She ruffled Phineas's hair.

"Well, that breakfast isn't going to cook itself. C'mon," She eased softly, getting out of the bed. "Get up."

"N_ooooo_." Phineas mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow. "You kept me up last night, I'm tired."

"Phineas…" She frowned and found herself placing her hand against her stomach. "Th-this is all knew to me… I told you in advance that I'm sorry…" She shook her head with a sigh. "Guh—never mind. There's no use arguing with you. I'll make it." He didn't answer her and moaned softly, which was followed by a snore soon afterwards.

In the kitchen she was greeted by Phyllis, Perry and the triplets, who were all trying to get the table set up. Kelly caught her eye first and squealed, waddling over to the girl. She had a huge grin on her face. "_Isa_!" She exclaimed, learning fast how to speak human words. A small side of Perry didn't appreciate that his first born didn't learn his name first until later, but he couldn't argue about it. Phyllis would give him an earful.

"Heya princess," Isabella giggled, leaning over to pick her up. Aimee and Junior climbed onto the table to see. She looked over at Perry who smiled and went was walking over to the fridge already. "Perry, I was going to make breakfast today."

He shook his head. "Nope. You shouldn't exert yourself—We've got it." Phyllis nodded and gave her an affectionate.

She was about to protest but Kelly interrupted her, flashing her adorable smile. "Babies!" She squealed, placing her hand on Isabella's stomach. Aimee nodded in agreement.

"You have big belly—like mama did." Junior just frowned and folded his arms.

"Make them boys."

She blushed a deep red and grinned at the children, placing her hand on Kelly's paw. She wasn't due for another ultrasound in a few weeks, where Ginger will determine the sex of the baby and/or if there's more than one. Her and Phineas weren't expecting to have more, but it wouldn't be a bad thing. Phineas had mentioned many times that he wanted a big family.

She shook her head though. "Only one is in here, Kelly."

"_One_?!" The triplets shouted in surprise.

Perry laughed as he set up the table with forks and knives. "Look at it this side kids, you'll have a new playmate."

"Then another, and another and another…" Aimee began to chant, giggling along with her sister. "More fun!"

"We'll see." Isabella cut her off, hiding low into her chair. Gosh these kids were so cute—it was hard to say no to them! She grinned and let Kelly hop from her stomach onto the table, running off with her siblings. Isabella let out a yawn when Phyllis came over. "Jesus, Philly. I don't know how you did it. I'm only carrying one baby and I feel so_ tired. _I don't think I can last another four months of this."

"Hey, don't give up on me now. You've been through times much worse than this." Phyllis assured her, patting her hand. "Don't think full speed ahead all the time… or the world will just be crescent in your eyes."

"I know." Isabella shrugged, giving her a smile. "I needed that. Thanks, Phyllis."

She saluted her and walked over to Perry, helping him carefully lift the plates. Phineas woke up from his short nap right then and trudged over to the kitchen, smiling over at his family. He waved at them, and was about to walk over to his wife when Aimee and Kelly grabbed onto his leg, both baring frowns.

"Why only one playmate?" Kelly demanded, and Phineas furrowed his eyebrows at her. He gazed sleepily towards Isabella with a curious look, while Phyllis and Perry facepalmed at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Phineas: For the last time, Nikki doesn't own _Phineas and Ferb._ Sheesh. *-.-**

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty seven: death and all of his friends

Isabella hugged her grandfather as they made their way through the station. She had woken up in the early hours despite her need to sleep in, for she wanted to see her abuelo home.

"_Promise _me you'll call once you get to Mexico?" She asked shakily.

"Isa, my darling, I'm just going on a plane—I've visited and came back many times before in your youth haven't I?" Marcos chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry… I just don't want to see you leave so soon," She murmured. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. She didn't want to say it out loud, however, and blamed it on something else. "Stupid hormones…"

Vivian giggled and hugged her around the waist, trying to calm her daughter's nerves. "You've been like this since you got here. _Relax_, baby. It isn't good for the little one."

Gretchen, who was able to show up for moral support rubbed her shoulder. "Remember…. Deep breaths Isabella; you were nervous at your wedding."

"That was _different_." She snapped, passing her annoyed glare. Gretchen held her hands up in defeat. Marcos chuckled and hugged his granddaughter one last time before picking up his suitcase, lulling his head to one side. He passed Vivan a knowing smile, as if he knew what was going on in her thoughts. He didn't want her worried, too.

"Well," He paused for a moment, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Adios, familia."

Isabella just stared at him, pleading the man with her eyes not to leave her. He couldn't go on that plane. He _wouldn't._

But he did.

She let out a depressed sigh and watched him go.

00000000000

The rain let up around the next day mid-afternoon, and Phineas was going back outside to check up on his garden. He knew it was a hopeless cause, given that it was getting colder out by the second, but he just needed something to do to keep his mind off of things.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly around the flowers, keeping a close eye on a sleeping Isabella in the living room. He grinned at her and shook his head. _If I had a nickel every time that girl took a nap, _he thought with a laugh. He couldn't deny and say that this pregnancy hasn't been a walk in the park. He had to keep up with Isabella's constant mood swings, and her never-ending odd list of requests for food. Still, that was well worth it—just seeing their kid growing, thriving, inside her was enough to make him forget about everything and force a smile on his lips. Someone had to stay strong.

Phineas shivered as a cold wind brushed past him and he knelt onto the ground, inspecting a weed that was growing next to one of the flowers. An ant was crawling over it then, on its way to somewhere. He just stared at the tiny creature in child-like awe, remembering the time when he and the gang built a whole society for them, and Candace unexpectedly became their queen.

He was so deep within memory lane that he didn't notice his phone buzz in his pocket. He blinked, forcing his already freezing hands to pick it up. "H-hello?"

"_Phineas, are you alone?" _Vivian's voice asked.

He blinked in surprise and stood up. "Yeah—I'm outside. What's going on?"

"_Okay. Good_," He heard her choke on a sob, making him even more worried. His heart rate began to beat faster than before. "_Hijo… you remember Marcos, don't you? Isabella's grandfather?" _

"Of course I do. He's come to visit us a couple times since the wedding."

"_And you know how he left to go back to Mexico, Si_?"

Phineas sighed, remembering the plane that crashed on the news only a few hours ago. Isabella was out with Addison on a date, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that her grandfather could've been one of those people in the infirmary. Or dead for that matter.

"They couldn't find his body, huh." He uttered softly, letting his face fall into his hands. Vivian wailed in grief.

"_I'm mortified, Phineas Flynn!" _She sobbed, "_Mi papa… Isa's abuelo… gone! He's as good as dead! Oh, he shouldn't have left! He should've stayed home with us!" _

Phineas breathed through his nose as he watched the little puff of smoke in the cold, debating on his options.

Tell Isabella this dreadful news? Wait till they get the full facts of the crash, acting as if nothing happened? What?

Vivian's sobs quieted then, and Phineas waited until she was able to talk. He let out a long, tired sigh. "I'm… sorry for your loss." He muttered lamely.

"_Oi. Thank you, Phin. I-I'd recommend you tell Isa about this. She's a clever girl—she'll catch on if we don't say anything about it." _The woman eased softly, sniffling a bit.

A mumbled "Yeah" was his only response.

"_A-alright. Well, I'd better let everyone else know. Please, tell my daughter." _ She said finally, shutting off her end of the line before Phineas had the chance to say anything. He just stood there with his hand frozen in place, blindly watching the snow beginning to fall. A tiny snowflake fell onto his already-red nose, but he didn't do anything as he watched it melt.

Kelly banged on the window to get his attention, her little beak curled into a small frown. She pressed her hands up against the glass. "Phin! _Isa wake_!" She called, pointing to his wife. "PHIN!"

He coughed and turned around, nodding at her. He had to force his legs to move as he trudged to the door, but Isabella rushed outside and met him halfway. She stared at him with a curious, horrified expression. Phineas stared back blankly. Then without warning he just collapsed onto the ground, hiding his face in his hands. Isabella gasped as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, letting the eerie silence engulf the both of them.

* * *

**wow... I cried**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry, you guys. *dodges rotten tomatoes* Schools just been a pain in the ass. Besides that, though, I actually got a date to my junior prom! A close friend of mine mentioned that she knew someone who was dateless, and she introduced me to him :) He's really sweet, and I think I might like him, but I guess we'll see how everything panels out. Ohmerfreakinggod I'm so nervous about this. Wish me luck -.- **

**Hope you enjoy this chap. I was a little iffy about it, but... eh. You'll see why. **

**Ferb: What's up with the lack of me in this? Ah, well. Nikki doesn't own _Phineas and Ferb. _**

Book 3- Crescent Time

Chapter twenty eight: Hospital Flowers

Phineas shivered as he blinked to regain his focus, realizing that he was inside the house again. Isabella was kneeling on the floor next to the bath that he was in, turning on the hot water. His clothes were placed nicely on the chair beside them, along with his phone. She gazed towards him with a small frown, her dewy eyes practically into his soul.

"You collapsed." She muttered after a few suspended moments. "Perry had to help me carry you."

"I-Isabella…" He breathed, liking his lips. He raised his hand to wipe a few stranded tears from his eyes. She didn't respond to him as she just clutched the soap in her hands, her lip trembling.

"Don't. Your thoughts said it all." She exhaled sharply, still not looking up at him. Phineas stared at his wife in bemusement and widened his eyes, her thoughts a jumbled mess in his mind from what he managed to hear. He hadn't heard from her like this in a long while. She was angry, terrified, but the feeling that showed up more was remorse. His heart clenched tightly as all of these emotions latched onto him as well, causing him to lean towards her in worry. He didn't know how long the two stayed quiet until a sharp, almost burning sensation he could feel from Isabella, and her hands became surrounded in a bright pink light.

"_WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY ABUELO?" _She screeched, standing upward abruptly. The same bright light flew from her hands then, which looked more like fire now that Phineas could see clearer, and crashed into the wall. She fired another, this time towards a different object, but destroyed it nonetheless. She let out a wail and fell to her knees, one hand clutching her stomach and the other hand positioning herself on the floor.

Phineas flinched at this. He reacted similarly when his mother told him that his father died of a car accident... but the fire shooting out of her hands? Where the hell did that come from? Was it… was it because of him, somehow?

"Wh-_why._" Isabella muttered again, fighting back tears.

"Isabella." Phineas said, and a sigh followed afterwards. He climbed out of the bathtub with a grunt and crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Much to her protest, he left a trail off kisses going from her shoulder to her neck. "Listen, _mi amor_… we don't know the full details of the crash yet. I-I wanted to tell you what happened, really, but… I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"Well, consider me destroyed." She mumbled, letting her hands fall to her stomach. She exhaled a deep breath. "…why did he have to go, Phineas? He had a good few years left in him. He—"

"Everyone will die soon, Isabella." Phineas interjected, no longer trying to deny the fact that if the grandfather was alive. "It's just something in life we can't help. Imagine what the world would be like if we all lived forever?"

"We'd all be happier." She mumbled into her hands.

"True," He agreed softly, but he shook his head. "But, what happens if there's no room? What happens if people start to become cruel, and vicious because of it? We won't get the chance to witness salvation then. He's… he's not gone permanently, Isabella."

"Yeah? What are you going to turn into, _Phineastien_?" She snapped, wiping away a tear. He cracked a grin.

"What I mean is, Isabella, he's watching over you. Up there—far beyond the clouds. You've heard of angels, right? That's where he is. One day you'll see him again."

"Phineas… stop…" She muttered, gripping his hand tight. She almost whimpered her next sentence. "I don't want to talk about death anymore." A bright pink flame began to form into her palm again, but Phineas didn't flinch at the sharp touch. He just sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her onto his lap.

"I… alright," He resulted in saying, "I guess we'll have this discussion another time."

"_Never_." Isabella grunted as she struggled to get up. "Don't even start with me, Flynn."

"I won't." He sighed under his breath, staring into her eyes. He a small sympathetic smile eased on his lips as he lightly brushed then against hers, causing her to shudder. She moaned and broke away, her eyes beginning to water again.

"I'm tired." She whimpered as if she were a small child.

"Then I'll take you to bed." He assured her, and picked her up bridle style in one swoop. He didn't bother putting back on his clothes.

Phyllis climbed up the stairs then, a worried expression on her face as she eyed the couple. She gasped. "Phineas?"

"We're fine. Just going off to bed."

"O-okay," The platypus eased softly, running her fingers through her hair. "Addison called earlier, wanting to see how Isabella was. I'll tell her that you're busy."

"Right," Phineas nodded as he shifted back and forth on his feet. He then smiled, beaming gratefully at his old friend. "Oh. And Philly?" She lulled her head to one side. "Thanks; for being here."

"It's…" She took a deep breath, a lone tear beginning to fall down her cheeks. "It's the least I can do."

The two grinned at each other and sighed, both having mutual feelings about the situation they had to face.


End file.
